A New Time For Old Secrets
by MirrorCard
Summary: The Sakura Cards have rebelled against their mistress. Disaster shall now be destined for the world again. Newest: Natasha and Kevin battle with Jennifer. If they manage to save themselfes and capture the card, they have to deal with kevin seeing them.
1. Fires of the Past

Prologue: "I'm going to be late

Author's notes: I have heard a rumor that there might be a fourth season of Card Captor Sakura, in Japan. If that happens, this story will be of an alternate timeline from that and any other future seasons. I would like at least 20 reviews before I put out another chapter just to know that someone is reading.

****

"Fires of the Past"

"I'm going to be late!" Cried Natasha flying out of bed.

"She really is just like you." Li whispered to Sakura. Sakura elbowed him for the remark. Natasha roamed the house. Her long, brown hair flowed behind her. Her emerald eyes lit up her pale face and she had a warm smile that could cheer anyone up.

"Have you seen my rollerblades?" came a call from upstairs.

"Well that does sound familiar…" Sakura said, agreeing with Li.

"Good morning, Mother." Natasha said, coming down the stairs, her things, finally collected.

"You're breakfast has been ready." Li said to Natasha. Natasha couldn't help shoving it down her throat.

"Careful, you might chock." Sakura cautioned.

"I can't be late on the last day." Natasha replied. "Goodbye all!" Natasha added, closing the door behind her. Sakura reopened it and watched Natasha skate away.

"Last day of fifth grade already." Sakura said to Li, while watching Natasha from the door. "I remember Tori would have made some remark about me being a monster about now." Sakura remembered.

"Well that was a long time ago." Li said, kissing her on the cheek. There was a time he couldn't even say a complete sentence that he liked her. But now it just came easy. "We should go get Keroberos." Li said to her. "We did promise to get him up early this time."

"Alright." Sakura said, closing the door behind her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Good morning, Sarah" Natasha said to her best friend. Sarah turned to her. Sarah had long black hair. Her mother kept it that way. She had brown eyes and one of those faces that looked like it could never be sad. Always cheerful, she and Natasha were a good match.

"My mom says she feels good enough to not cancel our trip." Sarah said to her as they entered the school building.

"My mom says that she cannot be sorry enough for what happened." Natasha said. "Although I cannot figure out what it was. My mom and dad keep avoiding the question."

"My mom just says she cannot remember." Sarah said. "She said that they're such good friends it doesn't matter." Everyone was sitting down, but know one could stop talking. The room was full of good-byes.

"I'm really going to miss you, Natasha." Ronnie said to her. Ronnie was shorter than most people in the class were, but he was just as energetic. He had really short blond hair and blue eyes. He had watched her since the middle of the year, making sure no one bothered her. Now they wouldn't see each other until the next school year.

"I can't wait to go to Readington." Natasha said to Sarah. "My mom says she grew up there."

"Really! That is so cool." Sarah said.

"Readington?" Ronnie came in. "I've been there. There's this really good restaurant at the top of the Radio Tower. I believe it's owned by a someone called… um… Tori. That's it, Tori." 

"My Mom said that I have an Uncle Tori who owns a restaurant. I wander if that's him." Natasha said.

"Hey Ronnie!" Nick called. "Get over here!"

"I guess I'll see you… somewhere in the summer." Ronnie said leaving to see what had gotten Nick so excited.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"There it is." Li said. "Same place we left it."

"I know." Sakura said, looking down. She felt sorry that she left Kero, Yue, and the Sakura cards in the book for that one time. She still blamed herself for the accident.

"It wasn't your fault." Li said trying to comfort her. "You couldn't have known that it would happen."

"But they were under my control." Sakura said. "Did you get enough pudding for Kero?" Sakura asked, pulling the book from the self. "You know how he was last time when we told him Natasha had ate the last few."

"Oh he was angry." Li recalled. "But I got enough. How did you get him hooked on it anyway?" Li asked Sakura 

"I don't know." Sakura said thinking about it. Sakura held the book in front of her.

"I Sakura, call upon Keroberos

Guardian beast of the book of Sakura.

Release him to me

Release!"

The ancient book glowed eagerly. Kero knew it was time once again. He began to pull himself from the book. His body emerged in its tiny form. Floating above the book, he slowly opened his eyes.

"Alright!" Kero said flying into Sakura's arms. He was in his little form "Wait, did you get pudding?" Kero said, looked up.

"Of course we did." Sakura told him. "We really missed you, _right Li_?" Sakura said starring at him.

"_Yes._" Li responded. He never was as fond of that "stuffed animal" as Sakura was. "Where's Yue?" Li asked, realizing someone was missing.

"Yue should be out shortly." Kero reassured them. "What new television shows do they on now?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well," Allison spoke to Natasha. Allison's brown hair came down to her shoulders. She was taller than Natasha by almost a head. "It was a fun year. I can't believe I won't be seeing you for most of the summer. I'm really going to miss you."

"Yah. But I'll be back in time for the last two weeks." Natasha said to her. Natasha could see Scott trying to get Allison's attention. Allison turned around.

"He and Chris can be so rude." Allison said, pointing out the obvious. Scott was cocky and mischievous. He had black hair and brown eyes. He was also almost Allison's size. Chris's personality was a hard one to determine. You never knew exactly where he stood on an issue. He had blond, short hair and was as tall as Allison.

"I'm sure he'll get over it." Natasha said. Sarah walked back into the room. Mr. Long decided to speak up.

"It was a great year." He began. "Despite the numerous out bursts from Ronnie and Nick." He joked. Ronnie and Nick cheered. "I wish you all a great and _exciting_ summer and a wonderful next year." With that, the last dismissal bell of the school year rang. Kids rushed out of the building, loads at a time. After five minutes of confusion, everyone finally found their way to go. The doors were jammed in the open position. The floors were scuffed with shoe marks, but it all was over until the next year.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"We surveyed one hundred people who claimed they possessed powerful magic…" The television was on the Family Feud. There were laughs in the background of the show.

"Kero, would you at least talk to us." Sakura said.

"I hate when he uses those lines." Kero said.

"This _Family Feud_ is pointless." Yue told Kero. "Cannot we do something else?"

"Remember the time you got Eli, Spinni, and Ruby over here?" Kero asked Sakura. "Yah, Li managed it." Sakura said. "He'd do anything for me." Li walked in with a bowl of chips. Li wasn't very fond of Eli either. Especially after the things he did to Sakura. "That Ruby sure knew how to get Yue to actually do something."

"She scared me into it." Yue said, not wanting to remember. "You should tell Sakura about the cards." Yue told him, waving his hand at the television. The joyful box of light and sound went off into silence and darkness.

"What did he mean, tell Sakura about the cards?" Li asked Kero. Kero looked up. He didn't want to bring any pain to Sakura's joyful face, but he had to now.

"I should have told you when trouble first began to show." Kero began. "Ever since the accident," Kero looked at Sakura. "The some of the cards have begun to feel abandoned because of your action to prevent another accident. They argue that they can be trusted to be used. I believe them, but not using them makes it bad. The cards have never actually done something like that since they were sealed by Clow." Sakura looked back at Kero. "They've began to take sides and fight each other. Lately, different groups have joined to make one group more powerful."

"Do you need my help?" Sakura said. "But Natasha will be home any minute and after what you've said, she cannot be allowed to see you."

"No, me and Yue can handle it."

"It wouldn't be right if the book was given to her." Yue spoke. "That would be unfair to any others." Sakura remembered back when she had opened the book. She didn't want to be a cardcaptor. All that changed now. Sakura couldn't imagine what her life would have been like without Kero. The front door opened. Everyone looked in the hallway's direction.

"I'm home!" Natasha announced.

"O, no." Kero said.

"Out the other way." Sakura told them. "I'll see you in the basement." Li went into the hallway and stalled Natasha.

"I've got to get ready to go." Natasha told him. "I leave tomorrow."

"Readington." Li thought. "Who'd guess that that little place would make a big difference."

"What was that?" Sakura said, jumping onto his back.

"You're still as cheerful as when you were ten." Li said to her.

"Did you expect something else?" Sakura giggled.

"You still wake up as late." Li joked. Sakura gave a sour look to him as she went into the basement.

"They're still fighting." Yue said, feeling the book. Kero sighed. "But I believe the Seal will hold."

"Well, I'll see you on the next anniversary." Sakura said to them.

"Tell Madison we said hi." Kero said.

"We did?" Yue spoke aloud. Kero elbowed him.

"We _did._" Kero repeated himself.

"I will." Sakura told them as they disappeared back into the covers of the book. Sakura held it. "It's not your fault." She said to it. "It's just with Natasha, I don't want to take another risk. She and Sarah were suspicious at first. I think they've gotten over it though and you can too." Her words were meant for the cards. Slowly, she put the book back into the shelf and walked back to the stairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After Dinner, Sakura went to see Madison. Since the hospital was out of her way, Sakura rarely got to see Madison there. Li left Natasha to go by the store to pick up several items. Natasha packed lightly. She knew that chances were, she'd bring back more than she left with. While in the basement, Natasha looked for a blank book. She wanted one to use as a diary while she was in Readington. While looking over the bindings, she noticed a book she had never quite noticed before. Pulling it from the shelf she read the title to herself. "Sakura". "It must be my mom's" She said, and attempted to open the latch. But the latch wouldn't budge. Natasha began to get frustrated with the book. She placed it harshly back into its place and looked on. But before the book exited full view of her, she saw a glow from it. Natasha looked back at it. It started to shake. Natasha could feel the vibrations of the tremors moving through the other books beside it. Natasha pulled it out from the shelf again. It stopped shaking. "I'll deal with opening this _thing_ later." She said, taking it back upstairs through the hallway, and up to her room. The book showed no sign of life along the travel. She set it on her desk above one of her bags and exited her room. The book glowed and shook violently. It inched its way off Natasha's desk and into the open bag on the floor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The doorbell chimed it notes around the household. Nine A.M. had rolled its way to the present. "I cannot believe I slept in!" The cry from upstairs was unmistakable.

"Hello Madison." Sakura said greeting her. "Take lots of pictures. I would like to know what has changed in Readington."

"You know Sakura, it isn't like it's too far away." Madison told her.

"But it's just far enough." Sakura said. Sarah had managed to worm her way through the two of them and made it to the stairs. Natasha began to come down the steps.

"How did you wake up late this time? You've been looking forward to this." Sarah said, kind of shocked.

"I slept right through the alarm. I couldn't wake up on time if my life depended on it." Natasha said, hauling down a suitcase. "At least I packed all of my stuff last night."

"Kero and Yue said hi." Sakura continued in the kitchen. Madison followed in.

"I'm sorry I missed it. I had to save my energy." Madison said. "Did you ever find out why it happened?

"Nope. But my relationship with the cards has kind of changed because of it." Sakura said after Natasha and Sarah went out to the car. "It's almost as if I'm afraid of using them."

"Well Clow left them to you." Madison said. "I'm sure that you will be okay with them eventually." Sakura sighed. "Where is Li?" Madison asked looking around. Sarah and Natasha went back upstairs for the other bag.

"He left for work. The museum discovered these ancient potteries down by the coast where they were about to build an apartment complex." Sakura said.

"I heard about that." Madison said, nodding her head.

"Anyway, they're making him work for a little longer because of it." Sakura finished. Natasha and Sarah passed the room with the bags out to the car. One of the bags caught Sakura's eye. She got a weird feeling from it. Something else she hadn't felt for a long time. Sakura stood up, eyeing the doorway.

"Is something wrong?" Madison asked, looking in the direction.

"It's nothing probably." Sakura said, wondering.

"We're ready!" A call from outside rang.

"Tell Li, Kero, and Yue I said hi." Madison said, standing up and heading for the door.

"I will." Sakura told her. Madison shut the door. "Where have I felt that?" Sakura asked. It was such a long time ago. She'd nearly forgotten it. The car had rolled off from the driveway. Sakura looked at the basement door. Mindlessly, she walked slowly towards it. One foot after another, not knowing what she was doing. Staring down the steps, it seemed different. Sakura edged her foot down one step, and repeated the process until she was on the floor. Then, she sprinted across the floor to the bookshelf. She knew what the feeling was now. Sakura stared where the book of Sakura should have been, but it wasn't anywhere to be found.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Li!" Kim called from across the field. Kim was one of the people who classified the findings into categories. Her long red hair was tied back. Li looked up from the dirt and stared at her.

"What is it!" he called back.

"There's a phone call for you from Sakura. It sounds urgent." Kim called back.

"Mark, would you photograph this?" Li said handing the camera to him. Li walked up the hill, into the tent and picked up the receiver from the table. "Sakura, what is it?" Li said into the receiver.

"It's gone. Natasha took it when she left, I don't know why I didn't sense it but…" Sakura mumbled, crying.

"What is gone?" Li asked.

"The Sakura book." Sakura responded. Li dropped the receiver, and turned slowly around.

"Andrew," Li said slowly. "Will you tell Alex to fill in for me?"

"Sure," Andrew replied, leaving the tent out to the field. Li walked slowly to the parking lot. He wondered what would happen if the cards got released again. In this modern age, damage would be greater. There were more things in the sky to watch for news. Li picked up his pace to reach the car. Readington wasn't the small town that it used to be.

Those thoughts unlocked other thoughts. He wondered if the Li family still studied the magic of Clow back in China. When Li arrived at the house, he found Sakura sitting at the kitchen table, crying endlessly. She was thinking of what could happen to Natasha.

"Sakura," Li began. Sakura looked up. He dreaded seeing such a face like hers in pain. "You don't need to cry so much about this." He said slowly.

"But think of what could happen to her." Sakura said to him.

"You came out alright." Li pointed out. Sakura looked down. Maybe her thoughts were her not wanting to see anything bad happen to Natasha. Li put is arms around her and sat beside her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Over at the hotel, Natasha and Sarah had almost finished unpacking their things. When Natasha opened the second bag, she was surprised to see the mysterious book that she couldn't open.

"What's that?" Sarah asked, since she'd never seen it before.

"Just some book I found. I didn't know I packed it." Natasha answered. "The odd thing is, I cannot get it open." Natasha told Sarah, handing the book to her. Sarah pulled at the latch. It seemed to be stuck. Sarah looked around for something to wedge it open.

"Let's ask my mom." Sarah asked. "She may know a way."

"Are you two hungry?" Madison said, knocking on the adjoining door.

"I guess so." Sarah responded.

"Yah, let's get some lunch." Natasha complied. Sarah handed the book back to Natasha and she put it on the desk near the window. Opening the room's door, they found Madison all ready to go, waiting for them. "I heard that there's a radio tower around here that has a restaurant. Could we go there?" Natasha asked Madison.

"I guess so." Madison said, trying to remember where it was as they went down the elevator. Back up in the room, the book of Sakura glowed and shook itself again. It managed to settle itself again though. 

"I believe the restaurant is at the top." Madison said to them as they entered the building. Arriving at the floor, they walked to the restaurant, which they had found. A tall man walked up to the podium and pulled out three menus. Looking up again he noticed Madison standing there.

"Madison?" he asked with surprise.

"Hello Tori. You're still here?" Madison said to him.

"What do you mean by that?" Tori said.

"You never had the same job." Madison said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"It's a summer trip." Madison responded.

"Then these two must be Sarah and Natasha." Tori said looking at them. Tori went over to Natasha. "Look at how big you've gotten." He said to her. Natasha had no memory of him because the last time he saw her, she was two.

"So, you're Tori." Natasha said to him. Tori took them to a booth by the window. "Is Li still with Sakura?" Tori asked Madison. It was obvious that he still didn't like him. "Yes he is, Tori." Madison responded. Tori went off to get water for them.

"Why did he ask that?" Natasha asked Madison.

"Tori hated your father." Madison told Natasha. "At the wedding, he opposed the marriage, saying Li was a brat. It was quite funny, although Sakura was rather embarrassed."

"Talking about me I see." Tori said, coming back with the water.

"How come you didn't like him?" Natasha asked Tori. Sarah just watched this family story.

"Well, the first time I met him, he and Sakura were in a fight." Tori said, remembering.

"Why were they fighting?" Natasha asked.

"I never figured that out." Tori told her. "You were there Madison." Tori said, turning to her. "Do you know?" Madison sat there with her jaw opened trying to think of an excuse. She then looked at the menu.

"I'll have the buckwheat noodles." Madison said, handing the menu to Tori, changing the subject. Tori just shrugged. 

"I'll take the sushi." Sarah told him.

"And I'll have the rice omelets." Natasha said. Tori left with the orders. 

"What do you mean he never had the same job?" Sarah asked Madison.

"You never saw him at the same job twice and he had worked nearly everywhere. Sometimes it felt like he was doing it just to watch Sakura."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that night, all three of them wanted to get to bed early, if they wanted to get up early enough to get to the amusement park. Sarah was over talking with Madison and Natasha was ready to settle into bed. She waited for Sarah to come back in so they could talk. But then she heard a rumble at the desk. The book she left there was rattling. Natasha left the bed to see it. Standing in front of the desk, the book still shook. Natasha picked up the pink book and it began to glow brightly. The latch broke suddenly. Cards flew out in all directions. Some took their visible forms and started to battle. Kero emerged from the cover of the book and tried to restore order amongst them. Natasha covered her face with her arms and ducked behind a chair, trying to avoid being caught in the crossfire. Most of the cards flew through the window, but a couple stayed behind, returning to their card forms and into the book. Kero descended onto the table, forced into his little form.

Author's notes: Well, this is a skip way into the future. Madison is Sarah's mother. I haven't quite figured out who Sarah's dad will be. The story is still in the thought process. Sakura and Li are Natasha's parents. Again before I put out another chapter, I would like at least 20 reviews to know that someone is reading.


	2. Power of Friendship Part 1

Author's note:  More than a year gone and now I'm back.  Rather a surprise to me.  So what if I did not get the 20 reviews I hoped for.  I had known at the time that that might be pushing it.  But I'm back to finish this story because of one person, LunaJade.

**"Power of Friendship"**– Part 1

Kero struggled to regain his ability to transform.  He could not make it past a mere glow.  He accidentally pushed the Sakura Book onto the floor, being careless in his efforts.  Exhausted, he stopped flapping his messy wings and landed his battle worn self on the cream colored table.  "Ah drat, I'm stuck this way,_ again."  Kero looked around the room.  Cards were scattered on the floor.  Natasha peered up from behind the back of the chair.  "Hey, this isn't the basement?"  Kero spoke with a clueless voice.  The two beds he saw were messed up and the suitcases were on the floor, as a result of the card battle.  A flower vase had it's contents spilled on the floor.  He finally noticed the girl, now standing in front of him, starring at him.  "Ah no, you must be…… you're not supposed to know of this."_

"Huh?.....It's just a harmless stuffed animal."  Natasha said to herself, grabbing Kero as if a plush, dirty yellow toy in need of a wash.

"I'm no stuffed baby toy, idiot!"  Kero spoke back. 

"Ah, and it has a smart mouth!  Where is it's "off" switch.  Someone needs reprogramming."

"Get your hands off of me!"  Kero demanded.  He forced his way out of Natasha's grip.  "I'm Kerberos, the guardian beast of the seal of the Sakura Cards."  Kero introduced.  Natasha watched him curiously.  "And you…"  Kero pointed at Natasha, "…are not supposed to have possession of that book."  Kero informed, now pointing at the pink, red, and gold book that lay open on the floor, levitating it into the air.  After placing it on the desk, Kero began to gather the remaining cards.  Natasha knelt by Kero on the floor.

"Strange.  I know it cannot be real, yet it is here walking, thinking, and talking.  This is impossible, magic is not real" Natasha rationalized.  "This is just a dream; apparently I ate some bad meat or something….."

"It ain't a dream."  Kero said annoyed.  He counted the cards as he sent them back into the book.  "The magic shall continue for those who continue to believe.  But don't worry, about that.  Right now, we need to worry about the present…."

"What's wrong with the present?" Natasha asked.

"….And just how much Sakura will be angry with me.  I wonder if she's still capable of those wild tantrums…"  Kero continued muttering to himself.  Natasha missed what he said, focusing on how her question was not being answered.

"What's wrong with the present!?" Natasha demanded.  Kero jumped, dropping the Dash Card.

"It must be hereditary."  Kero said, rubbing his ears.  He then picked up the Dash Card from its horizontal position.  "Poor thing.  You've had too many traumatizing experiences for one card.  The door to the room opened.

"Why are you screaming to yourself?"  Sarah asked walking into the untidy room.  The plush animal looking object that she saw walking on the carpeted floor, stiffened up and collapsed, pretending not to be real.  Natasha looked at Sarah.  "No way, I saw that thing move, you cannot deny it!"  Sarah said frantically rushing to the spot.  She grabbed Kero and shook him wildly.

"Lay off me!"  Kero ordered, releasing himself, flying out of Sarah's hands.  "People apparently have an obsession with touching me the first time they see me."  Kero dusted himself off with his paws.

"WOW!  Ultra cool!  We've got to go tell my mom!" Sarah said excited.

"Oh no, you don't!  Kero ordered, flying around to face Sarah.  "You are to tell no one of my existence, both of you."  

"How could such a little thing be so angry?"  Sarah said, watching Kero.  "Oh well, it could be like, our secret!"  Sarah purposed, jumping up and down.

"_Little?"  Kero repeated.  "You are so pushing it…..."  Before Kero finished, a bright light lit up the room from the outside, through the windows, followed by a large crackle.  Natasha jumped onto the bed, hiding under the covers.  Kero flue to the window.  "Oh, that's not good."_

"What just happened?"  Natasha nervously asked Kero, pulling the covers off of her head.

"Well, I've learned that it is best to stay calm in these situations."  Kero said with an insecure laugh, unsure of what to do.  Sarah looked out the window with Kero, watching the lightshow in the clouds.  A knock on the closed bedroom door frightened the three of them.  Natasha gathered the book with Kero and hid them under the bed's violet covers.  Sarah opened the door.

"That thunder was pretty loud.  I just came to see if you two got scared."  Madison said.

"Nope, no one scared in here."  Natasha replied quivering.  Madison smiled.  "Alright, you two had better get to bed if you want to get up early enough."

"Will do."  Sarah assured.  Madison closed the door behind her.  Kero rustled through the covers, finally escaping and went up to Natasha.

"That was a Sakura Card at work."  Kero informed her.

"So?  What does that mean??"  Sarah asked.

"Well, I'm going to need someone to capture it and bring it under control."  Kero told Sarah.  Natasha and Sarah looked at each other.  "And I elect Natasha!"

"What! You cannot elect me!"  Natasha said, horrified.  "Wait a minute, what exactly is this "capturing a card"?

"Geez, just like her mother."  Kero said to himself.  "You brought the book here and now I need a cardcaptor.  A hard rain began pattering on the windows.  "The cards are alive, with real spirits with the power of nature and other magic backing them.  When let loose, they can become very mischievous." 

"Oh no."  Natasha groaned, collapsing on her back onto the bed, bouncing once from the bed's resistance.

"I'm sure it'll be fun."  Sarah said, sitting down on the bed next to Natasha, bringing her into a sitting position and rubbing her back.

"I so see the family characteristics."  Kero said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Outside, Kero hid in the hood of Sarah's raincoat, the only sort of protection they had.  They all still managed to be supersaturated by the rain.  Standing on the sidewalk, they all observed the skies.  Natasha thought of the difficulty it would be to comb her hair and thought of a way to make that an excuse.  "Sarah," Kero began.  Sarah eyed him out of the corner of her eye, trying to see him on her shoulder.  "Are you any good at making costumes?"

"Huh?"  Natasha curiously looked back at them.

"Pay attention!"  Kero shouted at Natasha.

"I don't even know what exactly it is that I'm doing.  What if this key doesn't work?"  Natasha muttered.  Kero just shook his little head.

"I'm not too good at making things."  Sarah answered Kero.  "My mother is really the one who has that gift."

"I'm aware."  Kero mumbled in his mind.  A spiked, yellow colored, animal raced down from the clouds, charging at Natasha.  "Watch out!"  Kero quickly yelled at Natasha, unprepared for the action.  The sound of the rain made it difficult to hear each other.  Natasha, just noticing it, scrambled out of the way, hiding against a red-bricked building, on the rain battered grass.  The card hit the ground, scorching the grass around it and electrically charging the water on the sidewalk.  It stalked Natasha, approaching her.  "Use the magic!"  Kero yelled.  Natasha looked at the key, then at the thunder beast.

"This had better work."  She told herself, holding the key out in her hand.   "Key of the star, With powers burning bright, Reveal the staff, And shine your light! Release!"  She waited for what Kero said should happen next.  "Any day now."  Natasha said to the key.  "Release!"

"The key won't transform?"  Kero questioned, shocked.

"It can't do that!  Can it?"  Sarah asked Kero.

"If it can, like it has before, Natasha is in a lot of trouble right now."  Kero flue off Sarah's shoulder, racing to Natasha.  The bolt of light launched itself at Natasha.  Natasha froze in fear.  Kero swiftly rammed against Natasha's right arm, shoving her away from doom, into the muddy grass.  The thunder beast smashed into the building.  Lights flickered inside the complex.  It lay where it fell, moaning in pain.  Natasha picked herself up from the puddles, looking at the fallen beast.

"It didn't work.  I'm not the one meant to do this."  Natasha told Kero, wanting out.

"No way.  I elected you and it shall be you who holds the staff of Sakura."  Kero said, defending his decision.  They ran back to Sarah.  "We've got to go back inside."  Kero advised.  The rain got fierce to the point they couldn't even see each other's features.  Sarah agreed.

"The rain is almost unnatural!"  Sarah tried to shout over the rain and wind combined with the roar of thunder.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura walked along the pathway in her backyard.  A breeze blew through the flowers as the sun glowed.  Sakura heard a voice, "Just some book I found. I didn't know I packed it.  The odd thing is that I cannot get it open."  Sakura looked around for Natasha.  She realized that Natasha was not there.  The voice was just clairaudience of what has happened, from where Natasha was now.  "It's not supposed to be this way."  Sakura muttered, kicking the dirt in the flowerbed.

"Sakura" A voice spoke from the air.  Sakura quickly looked around.

"Chosen mistress of the Clow Cards and creator of the Sakura Cards."  Sakura began to become frightened.  She had not completely gotten over that fear of ghosts.  She stuck it onto her summer "to do" list each summer, only to ignore it.

"Who is there?"  Sakura quivered.  She looked at the door to the house, ready to bolt for it.

"Do not be afraid."  The voice spoke, "I come to deliver a message."

"I'm listening."

"Natasha will be safe.  She has The Guardian to watch over her."  The voice reassured.  "Just as you did."

"But it isn't supposed to be this way!  I feel that she is endanger."

"The cards who listen to you shall feel your concern.  Natasha will be fine and will learn the ways of the cardcaptors before her."  Sakura listened, tears in her eyes.  She didn't want Natasha to face the danger she knew of.  "You must not interfere with the quest.  While you are still capable of the capture of cards, you must not be a participant in the final judgement."

"I understand."  Sakura told the air, unsure of where to direct her words.  Ripples in the light before her revealed the Dream Spirit.  "This is a dream?"  Sakura asked herself.  The spirit morphed into a black-robed being that rushed at Sakura with a blue weapon.  Sakura screamed in the dream, awaking herself, she jumped from the bed, shaking.  Li jumped from the bed as well.

"Where is it?!  I'll capture it!"  Li unexpectedly shouted, coming out of his dream into reality.  Sakura looked at him with a giggle.  "I mean…….did you have a bad dream?"

'It was the Dream Card.  The cards are loose."  Sakura told Li.

"I knew that stuffed toy was too incompetent for his own good."  Li said to himself, running his right fist into the palm of his left hand.  Li looked at the clock on the endtable.  It was time for him to prepare to leave for the dig again.  He got up and went into the closet.

"It was odd.  Everything was peaceful and then a robed thing appeared."  Sakura described.  "It held a blue trident."  Li popped his head out of the closet.

"Describe that trident."  Li demanded.

"Well, it was a solid blue."  Sakura giggled.  Li glared at her.  "Alright, besides the blue, it had a yellow ring around where the prongs emerge.  It was also pointed at the end and the tips of the trident looked like arrowheads, each with a lightning bolt on it."  Sakura moved into the bathroom.  Flowers lined the sink, bathtub, walls, ceiling, and every other corner.  Li always considered it a bit girlish.  On her agenda of the day, she was to gather the needed flowers from her greenhouse and take them to her shop, "Kero's hut".  It was mainly a flower shop, but it also had a small café.

"That sounds like something my team pulled out of the dirt…."  Li thought to himself.  He moved to the phone.  Then the phone began to ring, followed by a small shaking.  Li picked up the receiver.   "Yeah….. How?......When?.......I'll be down there right away."  Sakura poked her head out of the bathroom doorway.  

"What was that all about?" 

"That was Mark.  He says there was a theft.  A blue trident and six cubes we uncovered."  Li responded.  Sakura looked worried.  Li turned on the white television to see if there was any news coverage.  A weather report was being reported on.  "Hey Sakura!  It appears there's a heavy rainstorm over in Readington."

"Ah, that means Natasha and Sarah won't get to do what they planned today."  Sakura replied.

"Um… a rainstorm that is only located over Readington."  Li added.  Sakura eyed the television.  "They say it's so terrible, corporations are canceling their workdays."  Sakura looked at Li.

"Li, the cards, I can hear them."  Sakura said dazed, looking around.  "They know I would not like Natasha to hold the staff.  Their asking me what are my wishes."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Natasha and Sarah sat up on their beds, watching the Thunder Card perform acts of defiance outside the window.  Kero had toyed with the key all night and thought of the cards' powers, "The Thunder card doesn't have the power to create such a terrible storm.  Other cards must be in corporation with it."  He thought.  Sarah was enjoying minuscule visions of dressing Kero up like he was a doll.  Madison walked into the room.  Kero was on Natasha's bed, her body concealing him from Madison's view.  "Well, I guess we won't be able to do anything outdoors today.  There's a pool down on the lower floor if you'd like to go swimming instead."  Madison told the two.  Kero tapped Natasha's hand.  She glanced down at him on the white sheet.  He was shaking his head.

"Perhaps later during the day."  Natasha purposed.

"Yeah, we were awake all night."  Sarah informed Madison.  Madison nodded and walked out of the room.  Sarah scurried over to the door and closed it slowly.  Kero brought the book to him and opened it.  Some of the most loyal cards remained, with a few exceptions.  Of the cards hovering around him, he noticed the Dream and Light cards were absent.  He chose three of the ones there and let the rest back into the book.

"Natasha."  Kero began.  She and Sarah had been watching.  Behold these three cards, Windy, Fly, and Shadow.  They were the allies of the chosen one before you…."

"She was my mom, right?" Natasha asked.  Kero hesitated.

"Well, I'm really not supposed to answer that.  It's one of those forbidden rules to protect privacy."  Kero knew the lie would fall threw eventually.  "Anyway, these three are the most influential at this moment.  You shall have allies as well, but right now, these are the most unquestionable."  Kero turned to the cards, "Listen to the mistress, she will choose what is right."  Kero petitioned to the cards to allow the release of the staff.  If a cardcaptor was not reached, he knew the danger would spread.  The cards glowed with the key, floating in the air above Natasha's bed, finally settling down.  "That's it, round two."  Kero told Natasha.  "Believe in yourself."

Author's note:  I wish I knew the Japanese translation for when Sakura summons the star staff.  I'm aware at just how much a lot of people dislike the dubs.  I subconsciously chose to use "Sakura Cards" instead of "Star Cards", I'm not too sure why.  Geez, I hate cliffhangers, but this is the 5th page according to my computer.  I remember when I started this story (I don't know how I remember these small things) that the chapters would be about 5 pages long, just to put a limit on the amount I write so I don't get too carried away and have nothing for the next chapter.  Though I'm sure this next chapter might end up pretty predictable.  A lot of things seem different on Fan fiction.  For one thing, I noticed the fan fiction I was reading (almost 2 years ago as well, about the time I dropped off), has still not been edited/completed.  A let down sort of.  I won't have to catch up on any chapters in that story but it feels like something missing without it going on *sighs*.  I also remembering not having to use HTML tags to center things…….


	3. Power of Friendship Part 2

**"Power of Friendship"**– Part 2

"What happened?"  Li panted, running up the stairs to the back museum.  He passed an uprooted tree that was removed to put a pathway in the night before.  There was no longer a shaded area on that part of the sidewalk.  Mark was waiting for him at the top, guarding the doorway.

"Geez, you look like you got run over."  Mark commented.  His short blond hair was messed up, not combed back as it usually was.  His blue eyes looked as if they were held open by coffee, red surrounding his eyelids.  His forehead was plain, not silted with a thin dust from a site and his cheeks were white, as if someone had waken him up too early.

"I did, by the amount of reporters out there.  You'd think there was better news to report on."  Li said, catching his breath.  "Well, did you find it this way?"  Li asked.

"Well, no.  Kim came in here first, I followed her."  Mark informed.  He always talked with a slight stutter, so that was usual.  "We were going to finish categorizing the findings and found them missing.  Of all the expensive Egyptian and Greek artifacts, they choose the things we haven't even valued yet."  Li walked out to the door, examining the handle and lock.  He sensed the break in had magic involved.  "There's nothing on the camera.  You can look at if you wish.  We didn't see anything."  Mark handed the video tape to Li.

"I don't want this reported to the police."  Li instructed Mark after taking the tape.  Li thought that if magic was involved, he didn't the police involved as well.

"You cannot do that!"  Mark told Li.  "There'll be scandal ringing in the papers, not to mention the Circle of Archeology will be on your tail……"  Li just watched Mark go on about what might happen.

"Just how did the press get word of this?"  Li interrupted.

"Well, Kim was radioing for a guard."  Mark told Li.  "Apparently, a press helicopter was passing by and it must have overheard us on one of the close frequencies."  Li nodded.  "There's nothing else that was here missing."

"Where is Kim?"  Li asked, not seeing her around.

"She went to the museum officials to make sure there are not any legal problems we wouldn't be able to solve."

"Well, minus one dig."  Li sighed.  He stood on the path outside the door, staring out on the fallen tree and the grass as the sky just began to loose redness from the sun.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Thanks, come again."  Sakura said gently, giving the customer at the counter her change.  With no one else waiting for her, Sakura went into the fish pond to change the filter.  Flowers hung from the columns and greenhouse windows in the ceiling added to the dreamy feeling of "Kero's Hut".  The orange and white fish floated in the pond.  The clear water's surface was half filled with lilies, their fragile-looking roots dangling into the water, and on the bottom was a sea of white pebbles.  Touching the water's surface with her soft hand, tiny ripples shimmered across the calm plane, when Sakura felt a force.  A vision came to her, a lady with long red hair and pale skin.  "She's back."  Sakura told herself, as in a trance.  The golden colored bells on the door chimed, alerting on an entering person.

"Mistress of The Clow?"  A boy's voice called.  Sakura looked up, breaking from distraction.

"Excuse me?"  Sakura responded.  She saw a boy, about sixth grade age, with black hair and brown eyes.  He was wearing blue robes with yellow star patterns.  He held a blue trident, the one the Dream Card had allowed her to see.

"You are her, there's no doubt."  The boy assumed.  "The stories I've heard of you don't do your beauty justice, but your radiant aura matches."  The boy felt her atmosphere with his outstretched hand.

"Well, thanks, I guess." Sakura slowly spoke.  "What is it that you want?"

The boy placed his arm back near his side.  "I'm so sorry for having to do this.  I mean, we aren't even properly introduced.  But events are occurring.  I must remove you from this picture."  He spoke confidently, knowing what he was talking about.

"No way!  You cannot expect me just to leave based on your sudden arrival."  Sakura argued.

"You're right, I don't expect you to.  I am authorized to use force."  He raised the trident, bring blue lightning to spark from the three points, aiming it at Sakura.  Slipping to her right side, the beams of blue shimmering light with dark intent missed, almost skimming her, striking the pond instead.  Water flooded out of the structure, taking the lilies and the fish with it.  Sakura slipped on her feet, falling to the wet floor.  A pain was on her right arm, that she fell on.  "You see now, you've turned this into such a messy job.  It could have been very simple."  The boy pointed the trident at Sakura.  Ready to fire when a brilliant light blinded him.  Shielding his eyes made no difference and his pupils were unable to adjust.  The bright spirit of the Light Card, made itself shown, allowing the boy to regain his vision.  "This is exactly what I am talking about!"  The boy yelled.  "This was not supposed to happen.  You were careless with the book and it's contents, and now they've been released."  The new boy told her.  Sakura stood up.

"You are wrong!"  Sakura responded.  "I loved the spirits and now they defend me!  I am their friend and mistress."

"The power of Clow cannot stop me!"  The boy warned.  He took a dark cube of block size from a pocket on the right inside of the robe.  He attached it to a hollow area of the trident, where his hand held the trident.  "I call on the power of light-piercing darkness!"  He called out.  A dark shroud began engulfing the luminous light of the Light Card.

"Light Card!"  Sakura ordered.  "Advance and dispel!"  The spirit of the Light Card approached the darkness that was gaining in area.  She touched the negative energy, attempting to bring it to light.  Zapping the Light card's power, the boy's spell was reversed, light surrounding him yet again, taking him down onto his knees.  "You forget.  This is my power.  Not from Clow, but from my own star."

"Very good Sakura."  The boy muttered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Alright Natasha! Don't be scared!"  Sarah yelled out into the rain.

"Easy for you to say."  Natasha said to herself, her legs shaking from the rain decreasing the air temperature.  The Thunder Card raced down from the grey colored clouds, making a bold approach.  Natasha tried the summon again, holding the key in front of her.  But this time it glowed, shielded from the rain.  "Key of the stars, With powers burning bright, Reveal the staff, And shine your light! Release!"  The Key expanded into the staff.  A yellow star at the end of it, just like before.

"She did it!"  Sarah applauded, jumping up and down.  Wind blew the rain onto the roofed area she and Kero were standing under.  Sarah trembled, pulling her raincoat together around her.

"Shield!"  Natasha called, throwing the Shield Card into the air, them meeting it with the star staff.  The transparent pink protective bubble formed around her.  The Thunder card crashed into the Shield Card, but the shield held.  Backing up, the Thunder Card roared.  From the sky, the Water Card took form.

"Yup, no way this is good."  Kero commented.  "Remember Natasha, these cards are working together, be careful which cards you choose to battle with!"  Natasha nodded.  From what Kero raced through telling her, Natasha remembered Kero mentioning the Water Card was an elemental.  A very strong card would be needed to defeat it.  Looking through the limited selection, Natasha chose one.  Recalling the Shield Card, Natasha made her next choice.

"Wood Card!  Release and Dispel!"  The lush branches extended outward.  The Thunder Card released a bolt of lightning, which was easily absorbed by the wood and leaves.  The Water Card charged thoughtlessly at the Wood Card, liquefying after the attack's failure, and it's moisture absorbed.  The Wood Card was able to gain power and resist the rest of the attacks attempted by the Thunder card.

"Now!  Capture it!"  Kero cheered.

"Water Card!  Return to your power confined!"  Natasha ordered, holding the staff out.  Energy formed a blank card and the spirit of the Water being flowed into it, sealed.  Natasha eyed the image of the mermaid looking creature, labeled "The Watery".  Natasha nodded her head, thinking that that made sense.

"Alright!"  Sarah cheered with Kero.  "I wish I had a camcorder for this moment!"  Sarah told Kero.  Kero smiled.

"Alright! Wood Card!  Wrap up the Thunder!"  Natasha ordered confidently.  Growing in size, the Wood Card extended it's vines, attempting to entangle the Thunder Card.  The Thunder Card fought back, releasing shock bolts of enormous volts and broke free from The Wood.  Turning back into it's card from, Wood traveled back into Natasha's hand.  "What happened?  Natasha questioned, turning to Kero.

"The Wood Card is the friendliest of all the cards.  It won't be able to struggle as much as Thunder was willing.  But now, Thunder is weak.  One more card should reduce its power enough to capture it!"  Kero advised.  "The personalities of the cards also play a big role in the result of a battle, not just the power they hold."  Natasha nodded.

"Windy! Release and dispel!"  Natasha ordered.

"No!  Not that card!"  Kero yelled, trying to stop her.  The Windy spirit flowed around, blowing the rain in scattered directions.  It encircled the Thunder Beast, which seemed not worried.  Releasing another bolt of lightning, a chain reaction affected Windy's spirit, disabling it.  The shock traveled back to Natasha, zapping her as well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The battle was won, in Sakura's favor.  "Now tell me who you are!"  Sakura ordered.

"Alright.  I was sent here by……."  The boy paused.  "Did you feel that Sakura?"  The boy asked.  She had felt something, weaker.  "It appears someone is also using the magic of your star, except there is an energy drain."  The boy smiled, getting back up on his feet.  Sakura gasped.  The boy raised the trident into the air again, "Now, light-piercing darkness attack!"  The attack's form came as a dark sparkling orb, launched at Sakura.

"Light card!  Deflect the attack!"  Sakura alerted.  The Light spirit moved into position and absorbed the blast, but was heavily weakened.  Its image became faded.  It would soon be unable to keep its spirit form.  

"Thought you had me beaten, didn't you?"  The boy said, smiling.  "Without any other cards in your possession, you'll be unable to defend yourself after I eliminate the Light Card."  Sakura would be helpless.  She had no other options than to stick by the Light Card.  There was nothing Sakura could do for it or herself.  "I choose to use the power of light-piercing darkness again!"  The boy directed, aiming the trident at the Light Card.  "Good try spirit, but not good enough!"  The boy fired another dark energy orb at the Light Card.  The Light spirit stood firm, confident in the protection of Sakura.  Zipping through the air, the orb suddenly came to a halt, before harming the Light spirit.  Sakura and the mysterious boy watched at the unexpected.  A dark shadow appeared to have caught the attack.  Coming into her spirit form, the Dark Card revealed herself.

"That's right, I should have known."  Sakura said.  "The Light Card, while powerful by itself, was not able to fight a battle on its own.  It always teamed with it's counter part, the Dark Card.  Even when caught, they were caught together.  I was never helpless in this battle."  With that, the Dark Card threw the dark orb back at the boy.  Using the trident to block the attack, the boy was unharmed.

"Sakura, you know I just cannot let you win."  The boy sighed.  He took another cube, this one brown.  "I'll try not to hurt you too badly.  It would be a shame if you were scared by this."  The boy told her.  Sakura found his empathy a bit backwards.  Putting the cube into the hold, he aimed the trident at the floor, "Terra-rupture!" he announced.  Blue lightning thundered into the floor, crakes shattering the concrete.  A shaking of the foundation followed.  Sakura looked around, waiting for the attack to emerge.

"Dark Card, prepare to defend!"  Sakura requested.  The Dark Card scanned the area.

"I take my leave now.  I shall visit you, later."  The boy said calmly as he turned and headed for the door.

"Wait!"  Sakura shouted and took a step ahead of her.  Crakes made a circle around her on the floor.  Sakura was fearful to make another move.  The floor beneath her fell though, a sinkhole.  Sakura fell onto the dirt and rubble, debris from the crumpled floor was deflected as it fell, by the Dark Card, keeping Sakura from anymore harm.  "At least…"  Sakura began.  "Help the fish."  The Light Card looked at the fish on the floor.  Using the rest of her power, the Light Card gathered the water together, fish, lilies, and pebbles, and restored them.  Reconstructing the pond, she placed all of the occupants back into their place.  Both cards shifted into their card form, landing by Sakura's hand, beside her.  Sakura rolled her head around until gravity settled it in a groove in the dirt.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What happened?" Sarah questioned.  "I thought the Windy Card was powerful."

"It is."  Kero insisted.  "But you have to think about it.  Windy creates paths and channels of connection.  It was these paths that the Thunder's energy ran through and paralyzed Windy."

"Ouch!"  Natasha cried.  "That was not fun."

"That was just one of those mistakes.  After I have time to properly train her, this'll be like playing checkers to her."  Kero boasted.  Natasha stood up.

"Hope I don't do that again."  Natasha said to herself and took another card.  "Shadow!  Release and dispel!"  The Shadow took it's form, a dark figure with a shaded cloak.  The Thunder Card bolted in the opposite direction, not wanting to be caught.  Shadow chased it, gaining assistance from rounding up the shadows of the sidewalks and buildings.  The Thunder released a lightning bolt to dissipate the shadows, but Shadow was too powerful and Thunder was too energy depleted.  Wrapping around the Thunder Card, it engulfed the struggling spirit.  Up in the clouds, another spirit saw their plan was doomed.  The rain ceased as the card left the scene.  Kero and Sarah looked around, seeing it was about to end.  Natasha walked up to the black sphere the Thunder Card was trapped in and placed her staff on it.  "Return to your power confined!  Thunder!"  Shadow shrunk, needing less area to keep the diminishing Thunder Card, until they both fully returned to their card forms.

"Alright!"  Kero raced up to Natasha.  "See, I knew you could do it!"

"I cannot believe I let you talk me into this!"  Natasha wined.

"That was great!" Sarah jumped up on Natasha.  "I see so many video editing and movie production possibilities!"

"No way."  Natasha smiled.  "Wait a minute; weren't we supposed to see the pool?"

"Oh no!  The pool!  What if my mom comes looking for us?"  Sarah panicked, racing back into the building, Natasha and Kero trailing her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I'm sorry I cannot heal you, Sakura."  Li said to Sakura, by her hospital bedside.  He was able to arrange it so she had a garden view, her room on the second floor.  A vase of flowers sat in the middle of a circular table, over by the window, the wallpaper color a baby blue.  "We'll just have to wait."  Li told her, stroking his hand against her lightly colored cheek.  Sakura slept, the beeping of the heart monitor was at a constant rhythm.  He looked around.  "These were found with you.  The paramedics gave them to me and now they wish to be loaned to you."  Li told her.  Li took the Light and Dark Cards and placed them under Sakura's white covers.  Sakura smiled.  She felt their presence.  "The person who did this to you will pay."  Li promised.  He brushed back his brown hair and turned to stare through the window.  White, faint clouds hovered in the blue sky.  

Author's Notes:  Well, that turned out a whole lot better than I thought it would.  More action in this one (duh!).  Input about what you guys would like to read in this story, besides romance since that naturally comes with this story (plus I'm not strong with that), might help so I know I'm not disappointing some people.  Well, if anyone noticed, the character profiles came late as Mark and Kim were introduced in chapter 1.  I have an obsession with creating characters that are one time only.  I realize that can become confusing.  Originally, I had planned not to mention them again, but that changed obviously.  You'll see Kim's in the next chapter as she wasn't actually in this one.  HTML Tags? (referring to a review).  An HTML tag is a web code that tells the page where and how to place texts and pictures, usually involving centers and colors.  I think I'm going to change my pen name to most likely something referring to a Clow Card.  I hope the computer changes it for the other chapters.


	4. Weather Dilemmas

**"Weather Dilemmas"**

Natasha's feet skidded across the ground and she crashed into the penguin slide.  The force of bubbles released by the Storm Card was a furious assault.  She also was racing Kevin to capture the attacking cards.  Natasha moaned in pain, sitting on the ground.

Kevin took a colorless cube from the pocket of the blue robe and placed it in the trident.  He chose a defense spell, "Wind barrier magic!"  The winds released by the trident deflected both the bubbles and the winds of the attacking Sakura Cards, creating a shield before him.  Kero struggled to stay with Natasha, at risk of being blown away.

"You've got to get up!"  Kero ordered, holding onto the penguin slide, his body blowing upwards.  "We cannot let him catch both of these cards!"  Natasha tried walking but continued to be blown off of her feet back up against the slide.  The painful bubbles pounding against her didn't make it any easier.  There was a pleasant aroma of soapiness, Natasha thought.  "You should probably think of a way to separate these two cards!"  Kero suggested, yelling over the winds.  Standing against the penguin slide for support, Natasha released the Windy Card.  Soaring past Kevin, the Windy Card melded with the Storm's tornado of bubbles.  It pushed the Bubbles' spirit away from The Storm.  Gentle Bubbles was no longer in an attacking position.

"Return to your power confined!  Bubbles Card!"  Natasha yelled over the gusts of wind, the star on the staff spun and the wings extended.  Into its card form, the Bubbles went to Natasha.  Kevin reached the Storm Card, which was twirling rapidly trying to throw Kevin back.  Behind his wind shield, it seemed like the calm of the storm.  His short black hair was messed up, but he didn't blink his brown eyes when he saw branches flying at him, knowing they would be deflected.  Slamming the trident into the Storm, the tornado toppled, but didn't completely fall over and continued swirling.  The winds calmed though and now Natasha could now approach The Storm as well.  

Kevin took a red cube and inserted it into the trident and made his next attack, "Lightning summon!"  A bolt of lightning dived from the sky, striking The Storm, turning it into its visible form.  Falling over, it just lay on the ground, drained of energy.

"Return to your power confined!  Storm!"  Natasha ordered.  The Storm card was sealed, but floated to Kevin.  Not the result wanted by Kero.

"I dislike cards that can blow me away."  Kero muttered to himself.  "Now!  Just who are you!"  Kero yelled, speaking to Kevin.

Kevin took a breath.  "I am a practicer of magic, best in my class.  But all of the magical equipment was locked away after the resolution of the Clow Cards and all but a few families disbanded from the practice.  I was one that remained, in case something came up.  When the Clow Cards were transformed, it wasn't a surprise, but it didn't change anything, until now."  Natasha looked at Kero.  "I've been elected to take over this mission.  The Sakura Cards, Book, and the sealing wand are to be relinquished to me immediately."

"That's impossible!"  Kero argued.  "Only I elect the candidates!"

"Well, after hearing that you made the wrong decision," Kevin explained, "You've been relieved of that privilege."  Kero was appalled.

"No one can decide that!"  Kero yelled back.  "I am only to be relieved by Clow Reed, the one who chose me!"

"Not anymore."  Kevin snapped back.  "This girl was not meant to capture cards."  He said, pointing at Natasha.  Natasha watched the two go back and forth.  Hearing that she wasn't meant to capture the cards was a confidence let down.  Her head dropped in guilt; she still held the staff in her hands as she starred at the bricked ground.  Kevin looked at Natasha, "Hand the cards over."

"No!"  Kero interrupted.  "You are not to do as he says."  Kevin glared at Kero.  "Come on, we'd better find out what Sarah's up to."  Kero flue off, Natasha followed.  Kevin watched the two go off.  He had heard Kero would be uncooperative.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After brushing her brown hair, Natasha walked into the hotel room; Kero hid in her hair.

"Thank goodness you've returned."  Madison told her.  "Your mom has had an accident.  We're going to return to home."

"Ouch!"  Natasha unexpectedly cried.  Kero had tugged on her hair.

"Are you alright?" Madison asked.

"Just fine."  Natasha responded.  "I just got this headache.  I'll be right back."  Natasha ran into the adjoining room and closed the door.  Kero flue out of Natasha's hair, "Last time I let you do that."  Natasha told Kero as she rubbed the back of her head.

"This is bad."  Kero pondered.  "Readington is the focus point of the Sakura cards.  We have to stay here."

"There's no way, Kero."  Natasha told him.  "To say I need to stay, but for no reason would just be inconsiderate and….. Very odd as a request."  Kero pouted, landing on the table, he paced back and forth.  Sarah walked into the room.

"What are we to do?"  Sarah asked Natasha.

"Pack to leave."  Natasha said, sounding disappointed with the decision.

The next morning, the color of dirty air was in the sky and the golden sun raised the temperature.  Natasha groaned and her eyelids refused to open more than slightly.  Her eyes were red and her nose sore.  Madison sat on the side of her bed, feeling her head.  "Yup, she's definitely sick."  Madison told Sarah.  Sarah played with a pink portable radio, adjusting it to hear a channel.

"But how?"  Sarah asked.  A reception was picked by the radio.  It was the day's weather report.

"And last night's wind storm brought heavy dust clouds to our area.  Though unusual, a high pollen count is expected for the day."  The weatherwoman announced.

"Hay fever." Madison told Sarah.  "And a really bad case Natasha has.  I remember this happened to her mom once."  Natasha reached for a tissue on the nightstand and then blew her nose.

"She obviously cannot travel in this condition."  Sarah told Madison.  Under the bed, Kero had a relieved look on his face.  He was quietly celebrating.

"But I cannot leave you two here alone."  Madison thought.

"What about Tori?"  Sarah suggested.  "I'm sure he could stay with us."  Madison shook her head slowly.  "He's our only option."  Sarah negotiated.

"You're right, I'll call him."  Madison said, getting up and exiting the room.  "We'll also have to find Natasha a lot more tissues."  She told Sarah.  Madison picked up the phone and looked through her list of phone numbers.  Pointing to one, she dialed the digits on the key pad.  

"Hi, Tori?  Could you stay with Natasha, I'm going to go back to see Sakura……Thank you so much……..I'll tell her you'll call her…..Bye"  Madison hung up the phone and went back into the doorway.   "Alright" Madison yelled.  "He says he'll be around to check on you when his shift finishes.  I'll see you two later."  Madison looked at Sarah, "Take good care of Natasha."  Madison directed.

"I always do" Sarah responded, smiling innocently.  Natasha rolled her eyes hearing this.

"Oh, and don't eat that hotel food in the refrigerator, you don't know how long it's been in there."  Madison told them.  Sarah quivered hearing that.  Madison then left their room.  From the window, Sarah watched Madison drive off.

"This is great!"  Kero shouted, flying out from under the bed.

"What did you say?"  Natasha said grumpily.  She pulled herself into an upright position to stare at Kero.

"Not that you're sick, that's just unfortunate."  Kero responded with a smile.  "That we now get to stay here!"  Natasha fell back onto the bed.  Sitting up was causing her to feel pressure in her nose.

"I'll go prepare some honey tea."  Sarah told them both, going out into the other room.  There was a knock on the front door.  Sarah moved to answer it.

"You know," Kero said to Natasha.  "I remember when this happened before.  A Clow Card was to blame for it, The Cloud."

"A Clow Card?"  Natasha asked tiredly.  This was the second time she heard this term.

"Yeah, what the cards were when they first were created.  I'll tell you about that later."  Kero informed.  "But I'll bet that this is no coincidence…."  

Sarah walked to the doorway.  "Um, Natasha, there's this boy here who claims it knows you…"  Sarah announced unsurely.  Kevin walked into view of Kero.

"Oh no!  Not you child!"  Kero yelled at Kevin, flying up to his face.

"I'm no kid!"  Kevin yelled back.

"Oh, I'm sorry, _baby_."  Kero insulted.  Kevin glared at Kero.

"Ok, I'll go get that tea….."  Sarah told them, going back to the mini kitchen.

"Some nerve you have coming here to take the cards…"  Kero began.

"Actually I've come here to find out why Natasha isn't battling the card herself."  Kevin corrected Kero.  "I weakened it to its visible form, but I lost track of it and had no way of sensing it.  I thought you would be able to find it."  Natasha rustled with the covers on the bed.  "What's the matter with her?"

"Hay fever."  Sarah answered, walking back into the room.

"Really sorry to hear that."  Kevin said, walking up to the bed.

"That's better than the response I got from Kero."  Natasha said, sticking her tongue out at Kero.  Kero just glanced away.

"I can help you."  Kevin offered.  Natasha nodded.  With her headache, she'd try almost any cure.

"No funny stuff."  Kero warned.  Kevin took his left hand and guided Natasha into a sitting position on the bed.  He concentrated and a glowing yellow circle in a square appeared on the floor, creating a magic wind that wrapped around the two.  "So, his magic circle's a circle in a square.  It's a mix of old and new."  Kero told himself.  The winds dissipated and the magic squire disappeared.

Natasha stretched her arms and legs, exclaiming, "I feel great!"

"Well that won't last if this card isn't caught."  Kevin told them.

"Alright Natasha, it's time we capture another card!"  Kero said excitingly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Outside, the four were on the hunt for the Cloud Card.  Through the dusty dry air, Natasha, Sarah, and Kevin all managed to sit on the staff, flying along side Kero, the only member of the group who could sense it.  The wings of the staff extended fully, taking full flaps to support the three.  "So child, why can't you sense this card?"  Kero asked.

"It's because my magic needs to adapt to sensing Sakura Cards.  While my magic is similar to it, they it is still different.  When Clow Reed created the Clow Cards, he created a totally new type of magic.  Now that the cards are transformed, they follow another type of new magic."  Kevin told Kero.   "And stop calling me a child!"  Kevin added.  Kero smirked.  Kevin looked forward to Natasha.  "What's your excuse for not sensing this card?"

"I just can't." Natasha said innocently.  Kevin just shrugged, as if to forgive her.  Approaching Readington Elementary School, Kero led them to the lap field and pointed to the clouds.

"Up there is where the magic is strongest."  Kero said, pointed at a dense patch of cloud and dust.  Natasha landed on the blacktop and the three got off of the staff.  The wings retracted as Natasha brought The Fly back to its card form.

"Shadow!" Natasha ordered.  "Round up the Cloud Card!"  Shadow expanded and engulfed the clouds in the dense patch.  Kevin watched, knowing that only someone with magic could use the staff.

"But it still doesn't mean she's the one meant to hold it."  He told himself.

Before the Shadow could seal completely though, the Cloud Card escaped its attacker.  "Why didn't it work?"

"Because air has no shape and is hard to contain, especially when being pushed into one concealed area, like putting air in a balloon."  Kevin answered.

"I was going to tell her that." Kero told him angrily.  "Don't say what I'm going to, child!"  Kevin just ignored Kero, turning to the Sakura Card in the sky.

"Why do you insist on calling him a child, Kero?"  Sarah asked.  She wished she had a camcorder to videotape the battle.

"It is because there is always one immature brat who comes along to disturb my travels claiming their better than me."  Kero answered.  "This time, it's him."

Kevin aimed the trident for the moving cloud patch, already loaded with a red cube.  "Flame Blast!"  He called, releasing a fireball among the clouds.  With the outer exterior of the clouds burnt away, the fire extinguished itself and the Cloud Card came into its visible form.

"Seal it now!" Kero told Natasha.

"Return to your power confined!  Cloud Card!"  The Cloud Card spirit struggled but was sucked into the card.  It floated to Kevin and hovered by him until he took it.

"Alright!  Give us the cards you've stolen."  Kero ordered of Kevin.

"Kero, it's alright."  Natasha came forward, telling him.  Kevin was stunned.

"That was unexpected."  Sarah said aloud.

"Why Natasha?  I don't think you understand….." Kero was interrupted.

"Because Kero," Natasha said, "he proved that he could really be a big help to us."  Kero fell out of the air.  Sarah caught him in her hands, giggling at him.  "He was nice enough to make sure I was completely up to this task, so I want him to help us."

"Fine."  Kero pouted.  "But I still get to call him a child."

"Kero come on, be nice."  Sarah suggested.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Li was in the hospital in Sakura's room.  He had set up a television and VCR to watch the security tape of the museum the night it was robbed.  He played with the slow motion, infrared vision, night vision, and a whole lot of other ways of viewing the tape.  He would have tried upside down, if he believed it would show him anything.  The door sensor read a disturbance at four in the morning, but nothing appeared on the camera.  The tape cut off before Kim entered the building, followed by Mark, which happened at six in the morning.   He watched the pathway, eying the area near the tree to see if any footprints appeared.  He watched the door to see the figure that went in the building, not seeing anything.  The door didn't even open.

Hearing a sound from Sakura, he turned to look at her.  She appeared to be dreaming.  Looking back at the television, he pushed the stop button, ready to quit when he saw a bright light out of the corner of his eye that was coming from the window.  Watching the window, Li drew his old sword.  It seemed smaller than those many years ago he used it to assist Sakura in the capture of the Clow Cards.  But it was easy to sneak past security either way.  The green latch lock on the window undid itself and the two clear pains of glass glided open, stopping when they met the wall.  From the outside, a white dressed figure with blue patterns on their clothes along with white wings and silver hair.  They had the same distant, reserved eyes what judged Li without thought of feelings so long ago on that night that decided the master of the Clow.  It was  Yue.  He came through the window portal, finding Li with his sword ready, and Sakura lying in the hospital bed.

"How is she?"  Yue asked Li as he walked over to the bed.  His usual unemotional voice came as no surprise.

"No permanent harm."  Li told Yue, putting down his sword.  "Is what the doctors told me."  

Yue touched Sakura's hand, hoping to be able to deliver the words he wanted to say.  Li stood on the opposite side of the bed.  Feeling Yue's presence, Sakura's eyes blinked but didn't open far.

"Yue, you are here."  Sakura struggled to say.

"Yes, you have two cards and are now a possible participant in the judgment."  Yue told her.  Sakura drew a deep breath and exhaled.  The Dream Card had told her this was not to be done.

"I'm sorry."  Yue continued.

"For what?"

"For not protecting you."  Yue answered.  "I promised to protect you a long time ago."

"I forgive you Yue……."

"It's not alright."  Yue told her.  "I'm here to correct my error."

"You can heal her?"  Li asked.

"I'm going to."  Yue told him.  Yue lifted Sakura off the bed in his arms.  Sakura tried to move, but was very stiff.  Folding his wings around them both, the magical circle of Sakura's power appeared on the floor.  The process complete and the circle gone, Yue unfolded his wings and let Sakura on her feet gently.  Standing on her own, Sakura opened her eyes and looked at Yue.

"Thank you."

"I should be going now."  Yue told them, heading back to the window.

"There is one other thing you can do."  Sakura spoke.  Yue looked back at her.  Sakura held The Light and Dark cards out to him.  "Take these to Natasha, please."

"That I cannot do."  Yue said regretfully.  "As the judge, it is against the ideals for me to honor that request.  You'll have to find another way."  Yue left through the window, the way he entered.  Closing the windows and soaring into the sky.  Finding Li, Sakura hugged whom she thought of in her dream, remembering the Tsukimine Shrine Festival when Li helped her defeat an enchanted horse and when she transformed the Glow Card.

Author's notes:   I read a review that worried me.  I do agree that this story is a confusing one about the _Clow Cards_.  Alright, if anyone thinks this is about the Clow Cards, you need to reread this.  I hope I didn't screw up somewhere and say "_Clow_ Card" when it should read "_Sakura_ Card".  That's one of the biggest worries I have in this story.  One more thing, it is impossible for Madison to be the master of the cards.  Only one with magic can do this, Madison has none.  While Sakura and Madison are related, it is through their mother's side.  Sakura's father is the one with the magical trace.

On this chapter, I know I said that I'd tell you more about Kim, but it didn't fit with the storyline.  The next chapter is when her and Mark will be talked about, so that's where I'll have some of their personalities summed up.


	5. Daydreaming

**"Daydreaming"**

Released from the hospital, Sakura was now at home.  Being fully recovered, she wanted to get to work of fixing Kero's Hut as soon as possible.  Li was in the living room, scanning the videocassette for more clues.  He still had found none.  

Approaching the front door, Sakura announced, "Li, I'm leaving for work.  Madison's going to help me fix up the shop."  Li looked up and reached for the black remote control, pushing the pause button.

"Are you sure you feel up to it?"  Li asked, going to her.  Sakura smiled and kissed him on his cheek.

"I'll be fine."  She assured.

"Well, you've still got to tell me what happened to you."  Li told her.

"Well, remember I told you the dream I had of a boy attacking me with a blue trident?"

"Of course."

"That's what happened."  Sakura told him, eager to leave.  She had a lot of work to do.   Li walked to the table in the living room and came back with some pictures.  Flipping through them, he chose one.

"Was this the trident?"  Li asked.

"That's it!"  Sakura told him.  She recognized the designs and the aura she sensed from the picture.  "It was the same trident that was stolen?"

"Apparently."  Li said.  He brought out two more pictures, "Perhaps you've seen these two."  One was a picture of Mark.  Pale skin, blond hair and blue eyes, "He was always a calm character, always knowing what to say.  He was also a hard worker, never letting a task go uncompleted."  The other was Kim.  She had brown hair and hazel eyes.  Her skin was tan and she was very agile.  "She's very flirtatious, always willing to do what ever to have fun.  Speaks very confidently and is always trying to get attention.  Perhaps you saw these two.  I cannot seem to find them."

Sakura shook her head, "I'm sorry."  Li shrugged.  It was worth a try.  "Well, I'll see you later."  Sakura said, smiling.  Li wondered how she could always be so worry free.  But Sakura was very worried.  She had no doubt that boy would go after Natasha.  But she remembered the Dream Card told her Natasha would be safe and Natasha had Kero and the cards to protect her.

Playing with the tape, he decided to watch for footprints by the tree near the sidewalk.  Pausing the tape, he thought he saw something different about that tree, like it was a different color.  He stared at the television's paused image.  Then he knew why it didn't look right.

"That tree's not there!"  Li remembered.  "It was cut down the morning before the robbery.  He gave me the wrong tape.  That's why there's nothing on here!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The morning was a warm, clear, sunny one, over in Readington also.  A week had past without any caught Sakura Cards.  Kero meditated now and again, to attempt listening to their chatter.  He floated inattentively over a brown chair.  Natasha was shuffling through the Sakura Cards, looking at their designs.

"So, what are Clow Cards?"  Natasha asked Kero.  Kero put down the Sakura Book, which he had been concentrating on.  Natasha found it funny that the back cover fascinated him so much.

"Well, the Sakura Cards began as Clow Cards."  Kero said, landing on the chair.  "They were created by a powerful magician, Clow Reed.  He also created the Clow book to contain them and guardians to protect the book."  Kero told her.  

"I got it!"  Sarah announced to Natasha and Kero, dancing into the bedroom.  She was unaware she had interrupted Natasha and Kero.

"Now what have you bought?"  Natasha groaned.  "All week, nothing but clothing materials and measurements you've toyed with.  I think Kero is getting tired of you treating him like a stuffed animal."

Sarah smiled.  Kero pretended not to hear.  "I'm past that."  Sarah assured.  "Now I've got this camcorder….."

"No!  I told you not too."  Natasha interrupted.  "This is so embarrassing."

"It is not."  Sarah laughed.  "I think I remember how to perform most of the functions."  Sarah continued.  Natasha rolled her eyes.  Sarah played with the buttons and brought up the replay feature.  Natasha turned her attention back to Kero's history lesson.

"Guardians?"  Natasha asked.  "If you're one, where's the other?"  Sarah listened while she played with the camcorder.

"That's a good question?"  Kero told her.  "You see, my power comes from the sun and the two cards, Firey and Earthy."

"Those aren't in the book."

"That's correct."  Kero responded.  "Because those are not in our possession, my power is limited.

"Why are the cards Sakura Cards now?" Sarah questioned.

"Yeah, after Clow Reed died, we were to find another master.  Once that happened, Clow's power began to diminish and a new power was to be found.  To keep the cards from dying themselves, they were transformed."

"Kero, who was the master after Clow?"  Natasha asked.  Kero hesitated.  "Were they my mom?"

"You do know how many other Sakura's there are out there?"  Kero said.

"But was the Sakura we're talking about, my mother."  Natasha persisted.  "I mean, I found the book in our basement and even when I feel the cards, it feels like my mom is with me."

"Look at these scenes I recorded."  Natasha invited, seeing Kero didn't want to give a response.  Natasha sighed as she and Kero gathered around the screen.  A blue penguin with a yellow slide and crown, some elephants at the zoo that were spraying each other with water, and a gray walkway with pink flowered trees along side of it.

"Did you see that?!"  Kero shouted, surprising Sarah and Natasha.

"See what?"  Sarah asked.

"There's a Sakura Card!"  Kero told them, pointing at a dot in the trees of the last video.  "It's caught in the leaves."

"I was there Kero and I didn't see anything."  Sarah told him.

"Natasha, do you see it?"  Kero asked, "Right here."  Kero pointed, his paw not making the best pointer.  Natasha shook her head.  Sarah stuck her tongue out at Kero, who looked a bit angry at the action.  "Forget about seeing it, you're a cardcaptor.  You can sense it.  Concentrate."

"I can't sense it."  Natasha told Kero, looking up from the screen and rubbing her eyes.  "I can't sense anything unusual.  I don't even experience déjà vu."  Natasha informed Kero.  Sarah chuckled, finding that funny.

"Well I'm sure it's not that you're dense."  Kero stated.  Natasha dropped her jaw in shock of the comment.  Sarah giggled and bit her tongue to try to stop laughing.  "But you definitely have magic."  Kero told her.  Seeing how both her parents both have magic, Kero thought she should have at least picked up something.  "Though talents may be given, they need to be cultivated.  More practice with this and it should become second nature to you."

"I hope you're right, Kero."  Natasha spoke softly.  "Wait a minute; I never said I'd continue doing this for you."  Natasha spoke up.

"Of course you're going to continue."  Kero told her.  "It was you who brought the book out here in the first place."  Natasha thought about that, not remembering actually bringing the book, she had just assumed she did.

"Well, it's not my fault you didn't have enough power to contain the cards!"  Natasha yelled.

"Are you calling me weak?!"  Kero was angry now, his teeth grinded against each other.

"Don't take everything so personally, Kero."  Sarah spoke up, hoping to end an argument.

The bedroom door opened unexpectedly.  Kero dived under the bed, crashing on his head after he lost his footing.  Sarah and Natasha jumped onto the bed closest to the door.  

"Are you two fighting in here?" Tori asked.  "I heard yelling."  He looked around the room.

"You didn't hear any particular words, did you?"  Sarah asked, sounding guilty.

"No, was it a private thing?"  Tori answered, smiling.

"Maybe."  Sarah said slowly.  Natasha shook her head.  "Could have been."  Sarah corrected.  Natasha shook her head again.  "Unlikely?"  Sarah guessed and Natasha shook her head again, beginning to feel dizzy.  "No."  Sarah said confidently.  Natasha nodded and then fell flat on the bed.  She suddenly felt something, a feeling of knowing a presence.  Rolling off the bed onto the floor, on the opposite side of where Tori stood, Natasha whispered to Kero under the bed, while Sarah continued to talk to Tori.

"Kero, I think I'm sensing a Sakura Card."

"I believe you; I'm sensing it to."  Kero agreed.

"Alright, found what I was looking for."  Natasha exclaimed, jumping onto her feet and interrupting Sarah and Tori.  "We have a playing deck and need to get the loose card….."  Natasha tried hinting at Sarah.  Sarah nodded slowly, not understanding at first.

"You can go now Tori."  Sarah said in a cheery voice, smiling.  Natasha waved bye at Tori.  Tori eyed them suspiciously.  He turned to leave but came face to face with a white pixie with messed up hair.  It had a mischievous grin on its face.  Scattering dust in the room, Tori fell asleep, collapsing on the floor in the doorway.

"It's the Sleep Card!"  Kero alerted, bolting out into the open.

"What's it do?"  Natasha asked instinctively.

"Puts people to sleep."  Kero said with a sarcastic voice.  "A lot of these cards are self explanatory."  

Natasha nodded her head, feeling dumb about asking the question, and took out the star key.  "Key of the stars, With powers burning bright, Reveal the staff, And shine your light! Release!"

The Sleep Card came towards them, releasing sprinkles of dust as it flew.  

"Water Card!  Release and Dispel!"  The Sleep Card dived onto the floor, causing the fast flying Water Card to miss and soak the wall.

"That's going to cause mold."  Sarah stated.  Natasha rolled her eyes.  With the camcorder still in her hand, Sarah began recording the battle.  She zoomed in on where the Sleep Card was hiding, by one of the bed legs.

"This one should work."  Natasha said to herself, "Windy! Release!"  The Windy card flew under the bed and chased out the Sleep Card.  Sleep dust was scattered everywhere.  Sarah's eyelids started drooping.  Unable to focus, she collapsed on the floor, asleep.  Taking one last chance, the Sleep Card rushed at Natasha and Kero.

"Watch out!" Kero yelled.  Natasha used her arms to block.  She felt drowsy and saw Kero lying on the floor as she back fell onto her hands.

Looking up, Natasha saw the Windy Card had the Sleep Card successfully tied up.  "Return to your power confined!  Sleep!"  The blank card absorbed the Sleep spirit, the card landing beside Natasha.  Waking up, Kero yawned, inhaling in a large amount of air.  Sarah pushed herself on her feet.

"Oh drat.  I missed it?"  Sarah assumed.  Natasha nodded.  Tori walked into the room after getting up from the doorway, rubbing his eyes awake.  Natasha held the staff behind her back as she stood up.  Kero shuffled across the floor, unnoticed by Tori.

"What happened in here?!"  Tori shouted, seeing the water soaked walls.  "The management is not going to be happy with us."

"We'll do what ever we can to clean up."  Sarah assured.  Tori examined the wall.

"Well, it looks like the wall didn't absorb the moisture."  Tori told them.  "Looks like you could just get some towels and wipe up the walls and floor."  Natasha and Sarah agreed, nodding their heads.  "What did you two even do to have this happen?"

"Water balloons." Sarah quickly thought of.  Tori eyed her as he slowly left the room.

"You think he bought that?"  Natasha asked.

"Not for a second."  Sarah responded.  "You look too innocent for that."  Sarah chuckled.  Natasha smiled.

"Yeah well, looks like you two have a lot of work to do."  Kero said, walking back to the table with the Sakura Book.

"Wrong Kero."  Sarah told him.  "You're helping too."  She said, tossing him a face towel.  "Start mopping."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Natasha, do you feel that?"  Kevin asked.  Kevin had offered to help her find her focus and sense the Sakura Cards.  Out on the lake of the Tsukimine Shrine, they were practicing on the bridge.  Kevin had raised Natasha's hands into the air and released them to feel the gentle breeze shifts.  It was hard for her to keep her body so loose.  Meditation was never an interest of hers.

"Depends, what am I feeling?"

Kevin sighed.  "You're too tense."

"It's not like it is my fault."  Natasha snapped.  "I didn't want to be cardcaptor.  I didn't even believe in magic before this."

"Well you've been given a gift."  Kevin told her, "A chance to actually know the cards." 

"So this is where you headed off to."  Tori's voice sounded from the pathway.  He had begun to walk up to the bridge.

"Oh, hello Tori!"  Natasha greeted.  "Kevin, this is my uncle Tori.  Tori, this is Kevin."  Natasha introduced.

"You've made a new friend here."  Tori assumed.  He thought the kid looked familiar, like some sort of brat he'd seen before.

"Yeah, um……. friend."  Natasha said under her breath.

The winds began to gain speed, swiping the leaves off the branches.  Natasha was blown backward; caught by Kevin.

"Natasha!"  Tori yelled over the gusts.  "You've got to stay with the magic!  Kevin seeks to capture the cards and you must to!"

Natasha stared at him, wondering how he knew this.  The breeze no longer affected her and neither did the flying tree twigs.  She stood upright on the bridge, everything in slow motion, she watched the increasing wind speed hammer at Kevin and Tori.  She felt as if she had become in control of the environment.

"Natasha!  Wake-up!"  Came a voice from outside the environment.  Natasha realized she was in a dream, surrounded by Sakura Cards.

Feeling the shock of being pulled out of a dream, what she saw warped out of proportion. Natasha opened her eyes, coming into reality and jumped up from off the hotel room floor.  She saw the Sleep Card trapped in the Storm Card's spell.  Kevin stood next to Sarah, who was still asleep.  Looking over to her left, Natasha noticed Kero, also still affected by the Sleep Card.  The Windy Card was next to Natasha on the floor and the staff had reverted to the star key, lying up against the edge of where the wall and the floor met, behind Natasha.  Pivoting to the wall, Natasha grabbed the key off the floor and released the staff.  Aiming at the stable tornado in the middle of the room, Natasha called out, "Return to your power confined!  Sleep Card!"  The Tornado lifted itself, pushing the Sleep spirit into the forming card, which floated to Kevin and landed by his feet.  Kero and Sarah slowly rose from their sleep.

"One more, Natasha!"  Kevin pointed at the wall.  A blue, evenly winged butterfly was perched there.  Kero popped up, ready for action.

"It's the Dream card!"  Kero informed.  Sarah raised the camcorder back into position, observing the butterfly.  The butterfly transformed into its visible form as the Dream Card.  Approaching it, Natasha held out the star staff.

"Dream Card!  Return to your power confined!"  Natasha spoke tiredly.  Warping out of shape, the Dream spirit took its shape as a Sakura card, gliding to Natasha's hand.

Tori rose to his feet, using the doorway for support.  Kero dashed under the table, hoping Tori had not noticed his movement.

"What happened in here?!"  Tori yelled, seeing the mess created by the Storm Card.  Things light as papers to as heavy as chairs were out of place.  "And who is he?"  Tori added, referring to Kevin.

"He is Kevin.  You let him in and then you fainted, remember?"  Sarah told Tori.  Tori looked as if he was searching his mind for a missing memory.  Shaking his head, Tori walked off in confusion, trying to sort out events of the day.  Tori also thought of how Kevin resembled a familiar brat from the past.

"Why are you here?"  Natasha asked Kevin.

"The Sleep Card was loose."  Kevin answered.  "By the time I chased it back here, the entire town was put to sleep.  I expected Kero to have more control of these situations."  Kero was fuming.  His face changed its pigment to a bright red.

"I'm the cardcaptor here.  I'm the one who couldn't control the card."  Natasha defended Kero.

Kevin looked down at her.  "Alright then."  He said calmly.  "Try not to let it happen again."  There was a pause between the four.  Sarah stopped the tape and put down the camcorder.  It had been recording the entire conversation.  

"Guess you have a lot of cleaning up to do."  Kero said to them, thinking that sounded familiar to the dream he had.

"Wrong Kero."  Sarah told him.  "You're helping too."  She said, tossing him a miniature doll broom.  "Start sweeping."

Author's notes:  If this chapter didn't make sense, it's because the plot (including the title) was changed many times during the revising.  I had intended on making it a continuation, but there wasn't enough storyline for that.  Then I decided to merge another chapter into this one because the other one didn't have enough storyline to make sense.

About the characters, I realized that since these new characters are only in my story (unless someone has copied me), it can be hard to picture/understand them.  So after each chapter, I'll do a little character profile on the new characters.

**Natasha:**

**Favorite subject:** creative writing

**Least favorite subject:** science

**Average grade (on A,B,C,D,F scale):** B

**Best friend:** Sarah

**Favorite pastime:** being with friends

**Least favorite pastime:** playing games involving logic (Clue, Chess)

**Current missions:** Spending vacation at Readington; Capturing the Sakura Cards.

**Favorite color:** violet

**Eye color:** emerald

**Hair:** Brown; reaches her elbow.  Strait but the tips curl outwards.

**Most often asked of:** her opinion, though it may not be listened to.

**Other facts:**  Natasha is described as always cheery.  Her life is fairly simple.  It isn't that she goes out of her way to avoid complications, things fall into place that way.  She is also prone to overlook what isn't made obvious.  Natasha is believed to give a fair opinion when asked because she observes things in their simplest form.  Her cheery attitude can however be easily brought down if an environment of negative reactions is created.  Natasha is innocent of any form of magic.  As she said, she doesn't even experience déjà vu.  But she does have magic.   Kero is lead to believe it was suppressed in some way.


	6. Magical Acts

**"Magical Acts"**

"And now!" The magician spoke to the crowd.  He wasn't formally dressed, just a comfortable black shirt with long sleeves and black pants, standard magician clothing.  His black hair was slicked back with hair gel, giving it a smooth and reflective look.  "With the help of my two assistants, I shall be locked into this enchanted box!"  The black box was tall, a bit more than the height of the magician himself, and rectangular, the length and width each measuring about seventeen inches.  He slowly spun the box around to show there was no hidden door or anyone hiding behind it.  One assistant opened the front door to the box.  "I shall now step into this box and shall vanish, only to be found up in the crowd!"  The audience made awing sounds in anticipation.  "Now I'm sure you all know about how the last three magicians who attempted this trick never reappeared!"  The magician cautioned.  For the past two weeks, magicians who performed the trick never reappeared to finish their performances, and were never found.  "I assure you, I am much more experienced than they were."  He said with a grin of satisfaction on his face, a hint of confidence in his voice.

Stepping into the black box, the first assistant closed the door and the second assistant placed three locks on the door, one at the top, in the middle, and at the bottom, and locked them.  The two assistants spun the box once more.  The wheels moved without squeaks on the floor.  After they stepped away from the box, a puff of smoke engulfed the box, followed a minuscule boom.  After the smoke dispersed, the two assistants unlocked the door and opened the box, revealing it as empty.  The audience members looked around themselves for the magician, who said he'd reappear in the audience.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Saturday began, leaving two more days left before Sarah and Natasha left to return to home for school on Tuesday.  Kero told Sarah and Natasha that the cards were also leaving Readington.  He figured that the cards must be aware of their movements, following Natasha and Kero to challenge the appointed cardcaptor.  Tori was taking Natasha and Sarah to the circus.  It was their last day performing in Readington.

"I've gotta go, please take me!" Kero begged.

"It's too dangerous."  Natasha told him.  "Tori's suspicious of us for asking him to buy so much pudding.  He said my mother liked a lot too, whatever that meant.  I just know you won't resist the urge for cotton candy and cause a scene."

"Please! Please! Please!" Kero wined.  Sarah giggled at Kero from where she laid in her bed, toying with the newspaper's crossword puzzle.  "I won't eat anything, not even a blade of grass."  Kero negotiated.  Natasha looked at Kero questionably as she tried to imagine why Kero would eat grass.

"But don't you need to eat to survive?" Natasha asked.

"Nope, don't need to eat a thing."  Kero told her.  "Did I neglect to inform you of that?" Kero said smiling.  Natasha sighed.  Sarah etched the pencil against the newspaper.  Kero hovered over to Sarah.  "You know, since I've been around for so long, I could probably help you with some of those questions."  Kero offered.

Sarah took her eyes off question number seven and turned to him.  "Kero, it's about pop culture."  Sarah chuckled.

"Meh"  Kero replied.  He looked down onto the floor, seeing a section of the newspaper discarded by Sarah.  On a side column was an article titled, "Circle of Magicians Gather."  Intrigued by the title, Kero floated down and skimmed through it.  Natasha played with her hair in the mirror.  "What exactly is the Circle of Magicians?"  Kero asked.

"It's the organization of magicians.  Like a counsel just for them.  All business have them, Circle of Archeology, Circle of Mathematicians, etcetera."  Natasha answered, flicking one of her bangs.

"The non-sorcery kind Kero." Sarah added giggling.

"Yeah."  Kero said.  "I knew that."  He stated hesitantly.

"Why?"  Natasha asked, holding the scissors in her right hand; pulling the hair bang that was annoying her with her left hand, preparing.

"This article says something about magicians disappearing when their performing their acts.  A forth incident was reported."  Kero told her.

"That's kinda one of the things they do Kero, disappear."  Sarah said with a smile.

"But they never reappeared."  Kero added.  Natasha clutched the scissor handles together, successfully trimming the bang.  She turned back at Kero who was looking at the article on the floor.

"Well normally they do reappear." Sarah stated.  "They must be gathering to talk about what's going wrong with their tricks."

"Or it could be a Sakura card."  Kero said, grinning.

"Do we have to investigate now?" Natasha asked.  "Tori should be back any minute now."  The front door to the hotel room was heard opening.

"Get ready!" Tori's voice called out.  Natasha looked at Kero.

"We'll look into it later if….I go with you to the circus."  Kero said happily.

"Alright, come on."  Natasha told him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In the main ring, three small men on mini motorcycles sped around inside a pink sphere.  The crowd was intrigued with the entertainment.  Sarah and Natasha, who were sitting next to each other, focused on the events with Sarah recording them.  Kero however, was bored.  He sat next to Sarah where Tori, who sat on the opposite side of Natasha, would not see him, disguise with dark sunglasses and a small red hat.  Kero thought that if he looked around the other activities outside for five minutes, neither of them would miss him.  Glancing around, he saw some children behind him, amazed at the performance.  Their eyes gazed at the arena as if under a spell not allowing them to blink.  Jumping off the bleacher, Kero walked across the floor, around people's feet and carrying bags.  Seeing the door, Kero bolted into the air, racing out of the tent.

"Attention all!" called the ringmaster, who was wearing a black and red checkered outfit.  "Our Blastmaster will now, for your amusement, voluntarily be shot out of our cannon!"  Two girls, unsurprisingly underdressed in their costumes, wheeled the blue cannon into its position on the right side of the arena.  A thick rope net was raised in the middle and a bulky bright orange mat lay beneath it.  The slender "Blastmaster" wore a red skintight suit.  He was also equipped with a red helmet.  "Folks, even professionals screw this act up, so don't try this at home."  Climbing into the open ended side of the cylinder cannon, the man slid himself into the barrel.  His tan hand stuck back out of the opening, giving a "thumb's up" notice.  One of the girls lit the string at the other end of the barrel.  It sparkled and crackled as the flame burned away at the rope, becoming closer to the end of the rope connected to the cannon.  "And in just about three seconds!" The ringmaster announced.  The cannon let off a puff of gray smoke and everyone had their eyes locked onto some position between the cannon and the net.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kero was flying in the air above the people, observing their actions below him.  The air was clear and the sun shined, but not too much that the temperature was ultra hot.  Venders had set up their concession and souvenir shops outside the blue and orange stripped tents.  Kero smelt hot dogs, popcorn, but most tempting of all was that he saw cotton candy.  It was left out while the attendant went behind the stall, the pink color reflecting itself in Kero's eyes.  Kero thought about it, but then remembered his promise to Natasha.  Shaking off his weakness of sweets, Kero looked at other items.

"Oh darn it!" yelled a clown, interrupting Kero's thought.  Faces of the crowd turned to the clown and it was seen that he had lost a batch of inflated balloons of various colors.  Up into the air they glided.  Kero watched, his head following the rising stretched latex.  Turning his attention back to what was happening on the ground; Kero looked around at the groups of people.  After a couple of seconds, he noticed a juggler with several children lingering around him.  Landing in a tree, Kero watched the juggler amazingly toss and catch several balls, but Kero wanted to do more.  Kero jumped out of the tree, landing behind a stall which the tree was shading.  Kero walked across the dirt path behind all the stalls, where there was no excitement.  The crowd was in bundles, gathered in front of the stands and tables, not behind them.  Kero walked along the path, unnoticed by workers.  He had forgotten it was about time to go back to Natasha.  Kero came to the end of the path, which led off into a small area of picnic tables and benches.  He noticed something he thought odd.  A small boy, about the age of five, was hovering above the ground, and seeming to be having fun.  Kero flue over near to the boy for a closer investigation and he began to sense a Sakura Card's involvement in the occurrence.  The boy was now raised above the tables and getting higher.  The breezes began carrying him away from the circus location.  The boy had a smile on his face, the thought that he could have been endanger had not occurred to him yet.  "I've got to get to that kid."  Kero told himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The smoke slowly disappeared, leaving a slightly clear, slightly gray color in the air around the cannon.  The audience, along with the circus crew discovered the Blastmaster had not ejected from the cannon.  One of the girls looked into the cannon barrel.  Starring into it, then looking out, she exclaimed, "He's not in here either!"

The audience was silent as they observed the ringmaster and his assistances look around the arena and backstage.  This was not apart of the act.  One of the other performers walked up to the ringmaster.  They appeared to be having a heated conversation between themselves.

"It is true, the curse is true!  It will follow all who perform illusions or anything else extraordinary!"  He told the ringmaster, grabbing his arms and shaking the ringmaster; the bells on the performer's hat jingled.  "I didn't want to be here today but you made me act!"

"There is no curse, there is no such thing as a curse!"  The ringmaster yelled at the unruly performer.  Looking around, the two noticed they now had the audience's attention.

"No, but there is such a thing as magic."  Natasha told herself.  "I'm sensing a Sakura card."  Natasha then whispered to Sarah

"Where?"

"I don't know exactly where, but it's here."

Sarah looked beside her for Kero.  "Kero's gone."  Sarah quickly told Natasha.

"What!" Natasha yelled.  Several audience members looked at her.  "Sorry, um Tori.  Could we get some popcorn or something?"

"Sure."  Tori replied.  "I think their going to close the show anyway."  Tori told them.  "Not too many people enjoy being scared by stories of a curse."  Tori added, shaking his head.  Natasha and Sarah stood up, preparing to leave when Natasha noticed a white fairy flying in the air, sprinkling dust throughout the tent.  The audience members began feeling overcome by sleepiness and no longer had the energy to keep their heads up.  Each one falling asleep before anyone figured out something was wrong.  Natasha looked back at Tori and saw he was hunched over sleeping as well.  The stage crew had fallen on the arena floor, the only motions from them was now breathing.

Walking off the bleachers, Natasha and Sarah ran into Kevin, who was entering the tent with his trident in hand.  "There's a Sakura card in here."

"We already know that."  Natasha told him.

"Then where is it?"

"I don't know."  Natasha said.  "I think it's over in the arena."  Kevin walked to the arena followed by Natasha and Sarah.  They walked around acrobat's equipment and other entertainment tools.  Up in the air, there were hanging swings that the acrobats would have swung from, if they had gotten the chance.

"Um, Natasha?" Kevin said, sounding concerned.  "Just how many people were sitting on the opposite bleachers of you?"

"It was a full crowd, why?"  Natasha asked looking up.  Her expression changed to shock, her eyes opening wide and her jaw dropping.

"Oh my."  Sarah gasped, the hand holding the camcorder slowly dropped to her side under gravity's pull.  The entire side of people, who had been asleep, were no longer there.  Natasha, Sarah, and Kevin watched as the rest of the audience slowly became transparent and disappeared.  They were alone in the tent and the chatter of the crowds outside was also fading from their ears.  "What type of card could do this?"  Sarah said slowly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kero soared into the open sky, racing to try to prevent the boy from getting too high.  The boy was now sleeping, not noticing just how high he really was.  Kero thought the excitement of flying tired out the boy.  Kero recognized the emblem of the Float Card as it appeared, lifting their altitude at a steady pace.

A tall woman standing on the ground observed what was happening high in the sky.  Her red hair was tied back in a pony tail.  She rubbed her orange eyes and looked back up; making sure what she saw was not a dream.  "Chau?" She said curiously.  

Reaching the boy, Kero grabbed his orange shirt and attempted pulling him back down.  The Float Card, too powerful for that, resisted Kero's efforts.  They were getting too high and soon Kero would fall unconscious.  "I need help."  Kero said to himself.  "Stupid Float Card!"  Higher into the air, Kero saw most of the people on the ground were asleep, except one woman who was following the boy in the air.

"Chau!"  The woman called out.  Kero pondered.  Where had he heard someone call him that before?  Kero thought back, to a time long ago.  Memories flashed before him and Kero came to a vision of a small girl who had adopted him and also had an encounter with the Float Card.

"Chau?"  He said to himself.  "The girl…Akane!"

"Chau! Please bring him down!"  Kero felt renewed determination and felt confident.

"You know, it's a good thing I'm allowing you float this boy."  Kero said aloud, to anything that could hear him.  "You're so lucky I'm being so nice today"

The transparent emblem of the Float Card became visible again and then vanished.  The boy stopped floating and began to fall.  Kero now pushed back up against the boy to try to slow his fall.  "I should have thought this through more…"  Kero said, struggling.

Down on the ground, Akane had her arms spread out; maneuvering to where she thought her child would fall.  "Chau!"  She yelled.  "Guide him to me!"

Kero observed Akane on the ground.  He shifted the boy slightly, pushing him.  Approaching the ground, Kero knew there was no time left for anything else.  Closing his eyes, he continued to push up on the boy.  Finally, Kero felt they had crashed on the ground.  Opening his eyes, he noticed they were in Akane's arms, caught by her.  She was lying on the ground as well.  She had her arms wrapped around the boy who was now slightly awake and still carefree of what he thought had happened.  Akane looked at Kero.

"I thought I'd never see you again." She told Kero.  Kero stood on the ground by her.  "I wasn't even sure if you were still alive.  But thank you for coming to me again."

"Chau."  Kero said, smiling and nodding.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Natasha, Sarah, and Kevin looked around them.  Not just the people, now the bleachers and props were all vanishing.

"Whatever card this is, it's getting stronger, quick."  Kevin told them.

"How are you going to fight something you cannot see?"  Sarah asked Natasha.

"I suppose we could always…….."  Natasha paused.  "Run away!"  Natasha bolted for the exit, Stunned, Sarah and Kevin chased after her.

With the staff released, Natasha called on the Fly Card.  The star spun and the wings of the staff extended fully.

"You're not going to be gaining anything running away from this card.  If anything, it'll only catch you."  Kevin told Natasha.  Sarah got onto the winged staff, preparing to go up with Natasha.

"Kero will know what to do; I just have to find him.  I just know he's here somewhere."  Natasha told him.

"You are not going to get anywhere as a cardcaptor if you always rely on Kero."  Kevin told her.  "Sometimes you just have to believe in yourself.  You don't need Kero to capture cards.  You need to have faith in yourself."

"You're right."  Natasha said confidently.  "Let's get back in there!"  The three slowly went back into the tent, looking around for a card of whose appearance they were unsure of.  Nothing else was left in the tent except the blue cannon.  "I'm sensing a card from it."  Natasha whispered, pointing at it.  Natasha and Kevin walked forward to the cannon.

"Natasha….."  Sarah gasped.

Natasha paused and peered back.  She turned in time to see Sarah's shape disappear.  Kevin tapped her arm.  Natasha remained frozen.

"You cannot be distracted now."  Kevin told her.  "If you don't capture this card, we'll all disappear."  Natasha looked at him and nodded.  They both continued to the cannon.  Sneaking up on it, they observed it made no attempt of escape or care of their presence.  

"It's definitely in here."  Natasha confirmed.  Kevin loaded the blue trident with a red cube.

"Flame Blast!" Kevin called out, pointing the trident at the cannon.  A red hot flame burst from the tridents tips, scorching the cannon until it cracked and crumbled.  On the floor, the pile of materials used to make the canon lay lifelessly.  Natasha and Kevin slowly approached the pile for closer examination.  A yellow gas combusted into the air, causing Kevin and Natasha to jump back as it engulfed them.

"Shield!  Defend and Protect!"  Natasha called out.  The star on the staff spun and two bubbles surrounded Natasha and Kevin, removing all of the yellow gas from harming them.  Natasha raised the staff outside of the Shield's defense.  "Return to your power confined!"  The yellow gas quickly melded with the formed card.  Returning the Shield card, Natasha picked up the mystery card lying on the floor.  "The Erase."  Natasha said, showing it to Kevin.  From out of no where, everything reappeared in its place, followed by the people, who still were asleep, affected by Sleep's spell.  Sarah walked to Natasha and Kevin.

"Ah, I missed it, but I'm glad to see you caught it."  She told Natasha.  Kero flue back into the tent.  He saw the look on Natasha's face and knew he was in trouble now.  He flue up to her.  
"Hey kid!"  Kero said smiling.  I see you caught a card."

"I see you ditched us."  Sarah pointed out.  "Where'd you go?"

"Well, I just saw someone from long ago."  Kero told them.  The audience members began to wake up.

"Come on, we'd better get off the arena." Kevin told them.

"I say it's time to leave."  Natasha said, going to retrieve Tori from the bleachers.  Tori wondered what had happened in the moment of elapsed time.

"I get it, Sakura sent you here to get back at me for all those times I said she was a monster."  Tori chuckled to himself.

Author's notes:  yeah, I had to go back and watch the episode of the storm/float card to get the float card's and Akane's info.  Reason the float card stopped it's attack (if you've forgotten like I did): It floats things without permission.

**Sarah:**

**Favorite subject:** art

**Least favorite subject:** math

**Average grade (on a A,B,C,D,F scale):** B+

**Best friend:** Natasha

**Favorite pastime:** meddling in social matters

**Least favorite pastime:** serious topics

**Current missions:** Recording Natasha's adventures of capturing Sakura Cards, thinking of new excuses to baffle Tori/any caretaker.

**Favorite color:** Robbins Egg Blue

**Eye color:** brown

**Hair:** Black, naturally lightly curled, extends to her lower back.

**Most often asked of:** "Who have you heard likes me?"

**Other facts:**  Sarah is an intelligent person and is organized mentally, but is often distracted by other pursuits.  She is quick minded and can sometimes be found interrupting herself.  She is also described as always cheery and has a face looking like it could never be sad.  Sarah creates her own fun, acting first and dealing with the damage control later as opposed to Natasha whose amusement comes to her.  While sometimes she may seen as if in another world, Sarah is very aware of her surroundings and is attached to close friends.  Although she was never interested in image editing, she does know how to do some questionable things with a computer.  Sarah often hears a lot of social gossip about classmates, making her the one people go to when they wish to know something about another.  She is very humble about her family being wealthy and doesn't go out of her way to make it obvious.  Sarah and Natasha have known each other since kindergarten.  


	7. Scuffles and Skirmishes Part 1

Author's note:  in the last chapter, the episode Akane and Chau come from is with the capture of the storm and float cards.  Sakura gets angry with Kero and Kero runs away.  Akane, a little child at the time, found Kero sleeping and brought him to her house.  "Chau" apparently means "no" but Akane didn't realize that because of her age and mistook it as Kero's name after he accidentally said that word to her.

**"Scuffles and Skirmishes"– Part 1**

Sakura rubbed her eyes, awakened by the indirect light coming from the adjoining bathroom.  "Li, what are you doing?"  Sakura muttered.  She peered at the digital clock.  It read 3:42.  A full suitcase was lying on the bed, open with clothes and some magical items.

"The head of one of the expeditions in China told me they noticed Kim and Mark hiking in some mountains."  Li told her from the bathroom.  Speed walking into the bedroom, Li clicked the suitcase on the bed together.  "I'm going to find them and find out why they stole the artifacts."  He didn't liked being dishonored with the investigation lead by the Circle of Archeology.  It was very embarrassing to his reputation when he had to say his crew had the artifacts stolen with no way to prove who did it or how.  It lead to finger pointing of the people in he worked with and even himself.  Going to the other side of the bed, Li kissed Sakura's forehead and left the bedroom, away on his search.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!"  Allison exclaimed, running up to Sarah on the pathway to school.  Her brown hair had grown past her shoulders now.  This was the first time Sarah had seen Allison since the last day of school so she knew it was probably some social tidbit Allison wanted to say to her.  "You'll never guess who hates Natasha."

Sarah stared at her.  

"Who hates Natasha?"

"Yeah, actually you wouldn't know because she moved here over the summer."  Allison quickly informed.  "Her name is Jennifer. I cannot believe the girl has it in for Natasha when she hasn't even met her."

"Why would Jennifer hate Natasha?"

"Well, you know all about that crush Ronnie had over Natasha."  Allison started.  That was very old news.  Only one out of thirty people didn't know that.  "Apparently, Jennifer wanted to go out with Ronnie, but Ronnie wanted to wait for Natasha."

"Oh that's not good."  Sarah muttered, thinking about the situation.

"Anyway, you guys came back late."  Allison reminded them.  "You said you'd be back before the last two weeks."

"Yeah, things came up." Sarah told her.  "We had fun toying with Natasha's Uncle Tori's mind, well at least I did."  Sarah smiled.  "What's this Jennifer like?"  Sarah asked, still focused on that topic.  "Is there anything you know about her past?"

"She was also on a dance team at her previous school.  She can be really snobbish though, definitely not the nicest person you'll meet; she's kinda competitive."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In a patch of clearing, shielded by trees, the wind rustled as an incantation completed, returning the Jump Card to its card form.  Natasha's hair was messed up and her red shirt, pink skirt, and blue shorts were all wrinkled and worn.  Bringing the star staff back to its key form, Natasha walked through the woods and back out onto the pathway leading towards the school.  As she exited the woods, Natasha brushed her hair back with her hands, forgetting her comb at home, not watching where she was walking and almost running into another girl.  The girl, wearing a thin white long sleeve shirt and a pink skirt, had short blond hair that curled inward at chin's length.  She was as tall as Natasha.  The girl's blue eyes looked at Natasha, seemingly asking what kind of disaster happened to her, examining Natasha from head to toe then back.

"Hello."  Natasha said with a smile, feeling embarrassed.  The girl nodded back, not as enthusiastic about their meeting.

"I don't remember seeing you around here before."  Natasha smiled at the girl.

"That's because I just moved here over the summer."  The girl replied in a dull voice.  

"Ah, I'm Natasha….."  Natasha was interrupted.

"You're Natasha!"  The girl blurted out, not using the same dull voice.  Natasha was confused at the girl's anger.  "You don't look so great."  The girl pointed out.

"And just who are you?"

"Ronnie never talked to you about me?"  The girl inquired innocently.

"We never talked over the summer….."

"Unbelievable!"  The girl exclaimed, stomping her right foot on the pathway.  "You completely forget about him for the summer and he is still clinging to you like a lost dog."

"I don't know what you're talking about."  Natasha told her.  "But I didn't entirely forget him."  Natasha defended.

"He'll see I'm better than you."  The girl said scornfully, walking by Natasha, proceeding on her way.

Natasha was shaken by the experience.  She watched the girl walk off.  Natasha eyed the Jump Card, deciding to forget about the experience.  "A mischievous one, aren't you?" she said to the card, and then continued to school.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Natasha slowly walked through the crowded hallway.  Groups of friends huddled together in their own little social circles.  She couldn't find hers though.  Natasha stared at her class schedule.  New classes, new rooms to locate.  Natasha turned around to walk in the opposite direction of the hallway.  At that moment, she ran right into Kevin.  Natasha looked up from where she fell on the floor.

"You should really watch where you're going."  Kevin told her in a dull voice.  Natasha picked up her class list off the floor then stood back up.  "So, this is your school."  He said, looking around at the hallways and people.

"Yeah, I didn't know you moved down here."

"My mission."  Kevin pointed out.  "I'm to follow the cards."

"Right."  Natasha answered, going away from that topic.  "What's your first class?"

"History."

"Do you need help finding it?"

"No, someone else showed me where it is.  He also seemed obsessed with finding you...."

"I finally found you!"  Sarah's voice came from behind Natasha.  "You by chance haven't met anyone who dislikes you, have you?"

"Not exactly, why?"

"No reason.  Oh, Ronnie's looking for you."  Sarah changed the subject.  The first bell sounded.  Large masses of students roamed through the halls, in consistent directions.  Going against the current of people would prove close to impossible.  Kevin headed off to his class.  "Come on, History is this way!"  Sarah informed, following Kevin.  Turning the corner of the hallway, their history class was the first in the adjoining hall.  The last of the students were choosing their seats as Sarah and Natasha ran into the room, followed by the teacher who walked at a steady pace without worries of being late.  Five rows of five desks were in the classroom.  The only seats left were in the front row, on the side opposite the windows.  Kevin was in the third row, second seat from the window, and Jennifer was in the forth row, behind him.

"Welcome to homeroom!"  The teacher began.  "I'm Professor Nelson.  For those who don't know me, I am in charge of activities at the new recreation center and also give informative speeches there from time to time."

"I didn't know there was going to be a new recreation center."  Natasha whispered to Sarah.  Professor Nelson continued his introduction.

"I did, but I didn't really care.  The last one wasn't very good ….." Sarah's response was interrupted.

"Talking when I'm talking, not a good habit."  Professor Nelson told them.  "What are your names?"

"Ah, Natasha."  Natasha spoke shyly.

"Sarah." Sarah told the professor.

"I see I probably will get to know you two very well, along with your parents."  Professor Nelson smiled and continued, announcing their beginning in chapter one.  Kevin was shaking his head at Natasha and Sarah.  Natasha was nervous about Professor Nelson hinting she was a bad person.  She hadn't had a teacher who proposed such a thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lunch break began and the cafeteria was stormed by students.  Pink and white square tiles composed the walls.  Natasha and Sarah met at a long rectangular white table near the door.  In the opposite corner of the cafeteria were four round brown tables, where those most popular ate lunch.  Ronnie walked into the cafeteria and looked around.  Allison snuck up behind him and tickled him at his sides.  Startled, Ronnie jumped and a high-pitched squeal came from his shock.

"Well, what are you going to do?  You are standing in the middle of the door, at least let me by."  Allison told him

"Sorry."  Ronnie replied, moving aside.

"Are you that sure Jennifer will hurt Natasha?"  Allison asked, following the direction of his eyes.

"You've really got to be careful with Jennifer."  Ronnie warned.  "She looks sweet and all, but her temper is not something you want against you.  A lot of people don't believe me.  They're too distracted by the thought of her being a gymnast."

"She seems nice enough at first."  Allison said.  "Can she really be that jealous?"  Allison walked over to the table where Sarah and Natasha were sitting.  Ronnie followed her while watching Jennifer.  He saw she was watching him as well.  Natasha and Sarah were on one end of the table.  There was a huge gap of empty seats in the middle of the table, then another group of people at the opposite end.

"I wonder where Kevin is."  Sarah was talking with Natasha.  "He doesn't know anyone here so I was sure he'd be with us."

"I don't think he likes me very much."  Natasha sighed.

"Na, I think that's just what he wants us to think."  Sarah told her.  Allison sat down at the table.

"I'd better go."  Ronnie told Allison.

"You're not staying with us?"  Natasha asked curiously.  Ronnie gulped.

"Um… I'm not sure… I think….. I have to see my counselor about a class." Ronnie made up.  He saw Jennifer get up from her seat and head in his direction.  "I'll see you later."  Ronnie finished and headed for the cafeteria doors, with Jennifer following him, not too far behind.

"She is new here?"  Natasha asked, referring to Jennifer.

"Yeah, why?"  Allison asked.

"I met her this morning…" Natasha was interrupted.

"You did!"  Sarah gasped.  Natasha and Allison eyed her.  "I mean, did you like her?"

"She seemed to be angry with me and I didn't even do anything to her."  Natasha told them.  "Well, I almost ran into her but that's no reason for her to be angry."  Allison shrugged.  "I'm gonna go to the bathroom, be right back."  Natasha told them, getting up from the table.

"You know she's gonna find out why Jennifer doesn't like her."  Allison told Sarah after Natasha left.

"Yeah, guess we'll tell her when she gets back.  What class do we have after this?"

"We have recess next." Allison answered.  "Sixth grade has recess after lunch, then our seventh class.  Block scheduling is annoying to remember."  Allison spoke.  On odd days, they had their homeroom, then their third, fifth, lunch and break, and seventh classes.  On even days, they had their homeroom, then second, fourth, lunch and break, and sixth classes.  Kevin walked into the cafeteria and looked around.  Sarah waved at him and he walked over.

"How are you doing?"  Sarah greeted.  Allison took a sip from her juice box.

"I met a strange character in the halls who got immense pleasure from me pulling his finger."  Kevin said with a curious tone in his voice.  Allison almost spit the juice out of her mouth, trying to withhold her laughter.  Sarah just smiled.

"So you've met Chris."  Sarah smiled and nodded.  "Best to ignore him."  Allison finally managed to swallow.

"I'll see you guys later."  Allison got up, still smiling about Chris' joke.  "I'll have to talk to Chris about those stupid jokes."

"Where's Natasha?"  Kevin asked Sarah.

"She's in the bathroom, why?"

"There's a Sakura Card around here."

"In the school?  Why?"  Sarah asked.

"How do I know why?"  Kevin replied heading to the cafeteria door.  Sarah got up from the table and went after him.  The hallway tiles were white and aqua colored.  The hall itself had dim lights and most of the light came from the windows.  The girls' bathroom was across from the cafeteria.  The boys' bathroom was around the corner.

"You cannot go in there."  Sarah told Kevin, seeing he was headed into the girls' bathroom.

"The Sakura Card is in there."  Kevin told her.

"It's the girls' bathroom!" Sarah said.  "Have you no decency?"  Kevin looked at her.

"Fine, I'll go in and make sure there's no one in there for you to frighten."  Sarah said with a sigh.

Sarah pushed the brown wooden door open and walked in.  The door slowly closed behind her.  Four white sinks were against the pink tiled walls, with mirrors above them, and four black colored stalls across from the sinks.  Sarah looked around the bathroom.  Only one other person was in there.  "Natasha?"  Sarah called out timidly.

"Sarah, is that you!"  Natasha's voice called back.

"Yeah…."

"I'm locked in this stall!"  Natasha said frantically, shaking the stall door.  Sarah thought about that.

"I wasn't aware that was possible."  Sarah joked.

"Quit laughing and help me!"  Natasha ordered.  "There's this lock on the door, it's locked.  It feels like a Sakura Card but I cannot seal it."

"Yeah, Kevin tells me there's a card in here; would you like me to go get him?" Sarah joked, going back to the door.

"Sarah!  You cannot let him in here!"

"Natasha?"  Kevin spoke.  He observed how much nicer the bathroom was compared to the one the boys have.

"Oh my gosh, she actually let him in here."  Natasha said to herself.  "Where's Sarah?"

"Standing guard in the hall."  Kevin responded.  "Where's the card?"

"It's on the door, it won't let me out."  Natasha told Kevin.  "It looks like a lock…."

"It's probably the Lock Card."  Kevin told Natasha.  "I'm unaware of how to seal it though….."

"You cannot keep me out of here!"  Jennifer's voice came from the doorway.  The door cracked, but not enough to see into the bathroom clearly and then closed.

Natasha went into her pocket and pulled out a card.  "Water card! Soak the floor!"  The water spirit's blue body emerged from the card and crashed onto the floor, expanding and across the floor, appearing as if a pipe broke.

"And why cannot I go into the bathroom."  Jennifer asked, annoyed.  Sarah was blocking the door.  The door opened slightly again, still not enough to get a look into the bathroom.  Water glided across the floor out of the bathroom.  Both girls looked down at the water covered floor by the doorway.

"Because one of the sinks broke and is releasing water."  Sarah said smiling.  Jennifer glared at Sarah then continued down the hallway.  She turned the corner of the hallway and peered back.

"That girl is doing something weird."  Jennifer said to herself, remaining at the corner to keep an eye on what Sarah was hiding.  It was now recess time and everyone else was outside, the hallway vacant except Sarah and Jennifer.

In the bathroom, Kevin attempted to break the door with his trident, but a magic force field kept throwing his attacks back at him.  "Looks like the only way to get out is to unlock the door."  Kevin said, pointing out the obvious.  "What kind of key would we use…."

"What about the staff!"  Natasha said anxiously.  "It is a key after all!"  Natasha returned the staff to its key form.  Holding it by the star, Natasha slipped the key part into the lock's keyhole.  The Lock Card released from the door but right before Natasha removed the key, another force field was emitted which knocked Natasha back onto the wet floor.  Kevin opened the stall and the Lock card attempted escape.  Swinging his trident at the Lock Card's form, it dropped the key onto the water drenched floor.  Natasha grabbed it out of the water and released the staff.

"Hurry!"  Kevin ordered.

Natasha pulled out a card she thought she would never need.  She remembered Kero told her Clow created it because he was too lazy to give Kero a bath. Natasha acquainted Kero with the invention of a vapor shower; they were more popular than bathtubs.  Standing up, Natasha tossed the card into the air above her, "Bubbles!  Engulf the Lock in your spell!  Release!"  Natasha brought the staff up to the floating card, the key spun and bubbles began budding into the air.  The Lock went on the move again, flying towards the ceiling, and a swarm of bubbles raced towards it.  One by one, the multiple bubbles popped when they came in contact of the escaping lock.  Six smaller bubbles wrapped around the lock and merged into one bubble, with the Lock Card inside, now floating in one place, still inside the same stall.  "Return to your power confined, Lock!"  Natasha called.  Natasha caught the Lock Card in her hand as it gliding in the air.  She saw Kevin trying to suppress a laugh.  "What's so funny?"

"You're all wet."  Kevin said smiling.  "Come on, let's get some paper towels."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You've seen these two?"  Li asked a local villager.  He was in an outdoor market.  The place seemed peaceful with its clean air and welcoming sunlight with a picturesque view of the mountains.

"Yes, they come down here once a week."  The man told Li.  "Usually, they go up that way."  The man directed, pointing to a pathway leading into the mountain range.

"Thank you."  Li said.  He handed the man a generous cash tip went to the trail.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kevin and Natasha exited the bathroom, Sarah was waiting for them.

"Stop it, I'm dry."  Natasha laughed as Kevin attempted to press a paper towel against her back.

"So, this is what you guys were doing."  Jennifer's voice came from around the corner, followed by her appearance.  Natasha, Sarah, and Kevin all looked at each other, worrying they were caught.  "I knew there was something weird about you, Natasha.  What will Ronnie think, you hiding a boy in the girls' bathroom?"

"Why are you doing this?"  Sarah coldly remarked to Jennifer.  "You do have to be this mean…"

"To get what I want!"  Jennifer glared at Natasha.  "And now, I have power over you and you cannot stop me."  Kevin and Sarah just stared at Jennifer as she began to walk off into the hallway, going for an exit to the playground.

"Jennifer wait!"  Natasha called, her hand instinctively going out and gently pulling back on Jennifer's arm.

"Did you just touch me!"  Jennifer yelled, turning around to look at Natasha.  Natasha removed her hand.

"Maybe…."

"You'll pay for that!"  Jennifer warned.  Suddenly, Jennifer changed expressions.  Her eyes glowed red for a second, then her fist swung up and made an attempt to punch Natasha.  Natasha dodged the attack and Jennifer's fist met with the wall.  The tile cracked and tile fragments separated from each other, crumbling as they dropped to the floor.  Jennifer seemed unharmed as she turned back towards Natasha, Kevin, and Sarah.  Her eyes were vacant and she was ready to attack again.

"She's possessed!"  Kevin warned as Jennifer made another attack at Natasha.

Author's note:  Computer says I'm beginning my 7th page here so that should translate to the end of page 5 on the website.  Wow that took me a while.  I got caught in a writer's block and was too lazy to work around it (lol).  I love new characters.  Always so much potential for them *sounding obsessed*.  Li and Sakura are back too, yea!  I didn't forget about him.  As for Yue, I am really unsure how to involve him.  If I don't figure out soon, he will come into this story very late in the plot.  I also tried to make the school environment more realistic.  On the show, I always thought it was more idealized.  It really was different than things that actually occur at school.  So I decided to mix it up a bit.  I hope people don't mind.  I hope I can write faster next time.  What is a constant thought in my mind:  If people don't like the cafeteria food so much, why don't they bring a lunch instead of buy it?

**Kevin:**

**Favorite subject:** None

**Least favorite subject: **None

**Average grade (on a A,B,C,D,F scale):** B+

**Best friend:** None

**Favorite pastime:** Playing strategy games

**Least favorite pastime:** anything unnecessary

**Current missions: Capturing the Sakura Cards, guiding/protecting Natasha; changed from defeating Natasha.  **

**Favorite color:** blue

**Eye color:** brown

**Hair:** black

**Magical weapon: **A blue trident.  Its condensed form is a water drop shaped crystal.  Its primary attack is a blue lightning.  The trident can be armed with magical cubes allowing a modified attack.  The **Colorless cube**: wind barrier magic, gust attack.  **Blue cube**: whirlpool attack, water throw.  **Red cube: flame blast, lightning summon.  ****Brown cube: terra-rupture. **White cube**: flash attack.  ****Dark cube: light piercing darkness. **

**Most often asked of: Why are you so weird? / What's the answer to this question? (a person asking Kevin, incase that caused some confusion *smiles*.)**

**Other facts: **Kevin is one of few still taught the ways of magic.  His group is sort of like magic police.  They are sent to seek out and terminate any magical actions of major effect in a time where magic is no longer needed (and is rarely found), but may still be used by anyone evil.  Kevin's magic stems from a merging of old and new.  It is far older than Clow magic and has been constantly modified over ages, adapting to all kinds of magic encountered.  Sent to take the mission to capture the Sakura Cards from Natasha and keep Sakura from interfering, Kevin approached the situation with emotional distance but becomes friendly towards Natasha and ends up helping her than competing with her.  Kevin has the ways of self-discipline engraved in his personality; he usually won't participate in social activities with others.  He is often seen by himself, studying.  Because of that, Kevin is seen as different and tends to be teased by those who don't know him.  He can also be cold when criticizing others.


	8. Scuffles and Skirmishes Part 2

**"Scuffles and Skirmishes"**-Part 2

"Ah!  Were caught in a binding spell!"  Kim called to Mark.  Up in the mountains, on a pathway still warm enough where no snow was seen, Mark and Kim were heading back from retrieving supplies from the local market below.  Their baskets fell to the ground, apples and other round fruits and vegetables rolled in the sand, making their own circles before stopping.

"Who did this?"  Mark said, his hands trapped to his sides, like Kim.  He looked around for the jokester.  Kim concentrated on the spell.

"Wait a minute, this is Clow magic!"  Kim told Mark.  Two glowing yellow circles appeared round mark and Kim, individually.

"I guess that Li is still looking for us."  Mark said, trying to reach into his pocket of his pants.

"Well now I've found you."  Li said tiredly, appearing on the trail.

"It took you long enough." Kim mocked.

"You completely disappeared."  Li said to them.  "Do you know what kind of danger you put my reputation and those of others in?"

"We had to, it was the only way."  Kim told Li.  "Besides, everyone came through it alright, just as we thought."

"It doesn't matter, I want the artifacts back….." Li got interrupted by Kim.

"Actually they were ours to begin with."  Kim informed Li.

"I don't care.  I know you took them and I know you gave them to some boy, get them back."  Li ordered.  "Besides, if they were yours, why would you bury them."

"We were supposed to destroy them and we almost succeeded."  Mark told Li.  "There was a spell on that site to disintegrate those magical objects.  But then you came along and the spell was cancelled."

"Why would you want to destroy them?"  Li asked puzzled.  He tried to think why someone would want to destroy their own magic.

"Because, we're a part of a group that keeps magic out of the hands of bad people.  There was no need to keep those magical items and to keep them from being obtained by others, they were to be destroyed."  Mark answered.

"Then why give them to some boy to use?"  Li asked.

"Li….." Mark said, shaking his head.  "His mission is to retrieve the Sakura Cards."  Li looked shocked that someone else would be interested in them.  "Originally, the group decided not to bother with the cards, they were labeled as "non-threatening" magic.  But then they got loose.  To make sure that doesn't happen again, we're going to take possession of the cards and dispel them."

"You cannot do that!"  Li yelled at them.  "It was Clow's wish that these cards and their magic live on!"

"Li, it is the modern times."  Mark said dully.  "People don't really need magic anymore.  It's almost a joke to the whole world.  Most anyone who seeks possession of it was evil intentions for it.  We're to keep that from happening."

"But Natasha has no evil intentions."

"But the cards are loose, that's all that matters."  Kim replied.  "And we're going to make sure it doesn't happen again."  During their conversation, Mark was able to get his hand into his pocket.  He began pulling out a piece of paper.

"I won't let you….."  Li threatened.

"You cannot do anything about it."  Kim told Li.  "Only the cardcaptors have the power to mettle in the affairs of the cards."  She said, as if an expert.  Li, of course, already knew this.  "Even if you were a cardcaptor at one time, that time has kinda passed."  Li glared at Kim, not knowing how to respond.

Mark pulled the yellow rectangular paper out of his pocket; it had an incantation scripted on it.  "Curse Breaker!"  Mark called.  The paper dissolved and wind wrapped around the yellow circles of the magic that Li used to trap Mark and Kim.  Li backed away from them, shielding his eyes from the wind.  The light disintegrated and they both were allowed to move again.  "Li, there is nothing you can do.  We have orders to neutralize the threat of anything that may interfere in the mission.  As you can tell, in the absence of you practicing magic, you've gotten weaker and won't be able to fight us.  Don't get involved."  Mark glided his hand over the mountain cliff beside them.  The rock face warped and a doorway appeared in the rock.  Li watched.  Kim and Mark walked into it and the doorway disappeared, back into solid rock.  Li walked to the cliff and felt the cliff.  It was no hologram.  

Li never liked being in a situation where he could do nothing.  Li knew of only one other option.  He took out a black cell phone, flipping the flap down, it automatically turned on and green lights lit the buttons.  "Connection to England."  Li ordered to it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kevin deflected Jennifer's second punch at Natasha, pushing Jennifer to the floor.

"She's possessed by another card?"  Sarah said.  "There sure are a lot of cards to capture today and I didn't bring my camcorder."  Sarah sighed.

Natasha released the star staff.  "What card should I use?"  Natasha asked.  "I don't want to hurt her."  She wined.  Kevin stared at Natasha with disbelief.

"Natasha, the girl hates you and you are afraid of hurting her?"  Kevin exclaimed.  He took a water drop shaped crystal and held it in his hand.  From it, the trident emerged, ready for battle.  Jennifer got up and began to charge at the two of them, her elbow held out to knock them over.  Kevin took the blue colored cube and inserted it into the trident.

"No!"  Natasha yelled and called on the Jump Card.  Grabbing Kevin, she leaped backwards, out of Jennifer's way.  "You cannot harm her!"  Natasha ordered.  Kevin was frustrated.

"Natasha, I don't think you can continue this in a small hallway like this."  Sarah advised.  Natasha pulled out another card from her pocket.

"Dash Card give us the power we need to help us escape with lightning speed!  Release!"  The Dash's magic dispersed among the three and they bolted down the hallway, heading for the exit, Jennifer following them in quick pursuit.  Exiting the school building, they came out on the playground.  Other students were talking, impressing each other with acrobatics they could do on the equipment, or playing some cliché game like tag.  Being chased wouldn't look very suspicious.  To the right of the playground there was a large field to play some sport you desired, to the left were a collection of woods.  The three sprinted along the walkway between the school and the playground and into the woods, with Jennifer not very far behind.  From the field, Ronnie noticed Jennifer chasing the other three and decided to follow.  He told the others on his team he had to leave, passing the soccer ball to one of the players on his team and then running off the field.

In the woods, Natasha, Kevin, and Sarah stopped running and confronted Jennifer.  Kevin placed the white cube into the trident and raised it above him.  "Flash Attack!"  He ordered.  The trident released a sharp, bright light, paralyzing Jennifer and giving Natasha a chance to try a card.  Ronnie caught up with the four of them and watched from behind one of the trees.

"Wood card!  Use your lush vines to entangle Jennifer!"  Natasha tried.  The vines of the Wood Card attempted to wrap around Jennifer's legs and arms but Jennifer was able to fight them off, snapping the limbs that threatened her mobility.  "It didn't work!"  Natasha said, sounding surprised.  From the tree, Ronnie was unsure of what he just witnessed.

'The card must be too powerful."  Kevin told her.  "We still have to find out what card possessed her to seal it anyway."

Jennifer quickly came at Kevin, jabbing him across his chest and ramming him against a tree.  Kevin fell to the ground.  He felt he had descended on some tough twigs lying in the dirt.  Jennifer then turned to Natasha.  Sarah ran to Kevin.

"She just wants to fight."  Natasha said bewildered, using the star staff to try to block Jennifer's attacks.  "Jennifer, I don't want to hurt you."  Natasha said to Jennifer.

Kevin stood up with Sarah's assistance.  "She's possessed, you cannot reason with her."  Kevin told her.

"Natasha, remember when Kero was telling us about some of the cards?"  Sarah asked.  Kevin placed the colorless cube into his trident.  "He mentioned a powerful card called the Fight Card."  Sarah recalled.  Just then, Jennifer hit Natasha's hand that was holding the staff, causing Natasha to drop it.

"Wind Barrier Magic!"  Kevin called before Jennifer could strike Natasha.  The wind formed a shield before Natasha and deflected Jennifer's jab.  Jennifer then rammed the wind shield, causing the wind to disperse.  Jennifer crashed against Natasha and they both fell to the ground.  The two struggled but the power of the Fight Card gave Jennifer added strength, allowing Jennifer to pin Natasha to the ground.  Sarah pivoted to pick up the star staff, which was just lying on the ground where Natasha dropped it.  

"You've got to do something!"  Sarah told Kevin.

"Like what?"  Kevin questioned.  "Natasha doesn't want the girl hurt.  Magic wind doesn't work against this card."

"You're a boy, aren't you stronger than her?"  Sarah challenged Kevin.  He didn't find that comment very appropriate.  Still, Kevin ran up to where the two girls struggled and grabbed Jennifer's arms, pulling her off Natasha.  Sarah tossed the star staff to Natasha and Natasha got up off the dirt ground.  Pieces of twigs stuck in the back of her shirt.  "Are you sure you cannot hurt her even a little?"  Sarah asked Natasha, whose arms were now sore.  Jennifer forced Kevin back up against another tree, causing him to release her.  Jennifer then forced Kevin into a growth of shrubs and vines lingering close to the ground.  "Recess will be ending soon."  Sarah alerted them.  Jennifer stood ready for Natasha attempt at disabling her.  Natasha looked as if her decision was a painful one as she took out the Shadow Card.

"Don't hurt her too badly."  Natasha asked.  Before Natasha was able to release it however, Kevin stood up, breaking the vines loosely clinging to him. Kevin took out one of his cards.

"Cloud Card!  Spread your haze and cause confusion, shroud the senses that assist her vision.  Release!"  Kevin called, meeting the tips of the trident with the Cloud Card.  The magic cloud surrounded Jennifer and she was unable to locate her targets or escape from the expanse of cloud.

"He did it."  Sarah said surprised.  Kevin loaded the trident with the white cube again and leashed another Flash Attack.  The light penetrated the cloud and stunned Jennifer.  She fell to the ground, defeated, and Kevin returned the Cloud Card.  Natasha, bruised from her struggle like Kevin, walked up to Jennifer and held the staff at her.

"Return to your power confined, Fight."  Natasha said weakly.  The Fight spirit released itself from Jennifer's body and into the forming card.  From the staff, the card floated to Kevin, who felt so beaten up he didn't want to pick it up.  Reaching for it, he lifted it to his field of vision in front of him and gazed at it.

"A lot of work this one was."  Kevin stated the obvious.  Jennifer still lied on the ground.  There was a rustle from where Ronnie was standing.  All three turned and noticed him.  Ronnie stood out clear into there sight.

"What just happened here?"  Ronnie said nervously.  "What did you do to her and what was that thing you did with those weapons?"

"Ah….."  Natasha said, unable locate any words.

"Look, Ronnie…"  Sarah began, approaching him.  Ronnie backed away.

"Stay away from me, all of you.  Who are you people?"

"You shouldn't have come here."  Natasha said sorrowfully.

"Natasha, you have to use the card."  Kevin told her.  Natasha scrimmaged for it in her collection, and separated it from the pile.  She looked at Ronnie sadly, then back at the card she held.

"Erase Card!  Vanish the memory of this event!"  Natasha commanded.  The Erase spirit levitated towards Ronnie, its veil in hand.  Ronnie attempted to walk, moving slowly backwards trying to escape but too frightened of the spirit.  The Erase spirit ran its veil though Ronnie, causing him to faint.  It then returned to its card form.

"I really didn't want to do that."  Natasha expressed.

"I know."  Kevin said.  "But you had too."  From the playground, the teachers blew on their whistles in replacement for a bell sounding.  From the equipment and field, groups of students proceeded to the doors.  Powering down their magical items, Kevin, Natasha, and Sarah went to awake Ronnie and Jennifer.  Kevin and Sarah woke Ronnie up and Natasha revived Jennifer.

"Ronnie, you came out here to talk to Natasha but you tripped and fell."  Kevin made up.  Ronnie looked puzzled.  "Are you alright?"

"I don't remember coming out here."  Ronnie told him.

"Yeah, we should get you to the clinic."  Sarah told him.  "Come on, you probably just played too hard and got tired."  Sarah told him.  They walked with him, heading for the school building.  Natasha hovered over Jennifer, pushing softly on her shoulder.

"What happened?"  Jennifer asked, her eyes not yet open, feeling she was on the ground.

We were talking and we came out here….."  Natasha tried when Jennifer recognized her voice.  Jennifer stood up, eying Natasha.

"I?  Walk out here with you?"  Jennifer said sarcastically.  "I would never.  You are so weird."  Natasha just watched as Jennifer walked quickly out of the woods when Jennifer turned back and faced Natasha. 

"Great, now she thinks I'm weird as well."  Natasha sighed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kero paced on Natasha's desk in her room.  Natasha's rollerblades lay against the legs of the desk.  Sakura was still at work, at Kero's Hut.

"There's just no way I, or the book, can hide from Sakura.  As the mistress of the Clow, she'll sense my presence."  Kero shook his head.  "If only there was some spell to use.  But Natasha doesn't have that power.  I wonder why she doesn't have the power she should."  Kero thought.  He jumped as a knock at the front door broke the silence of the house and echoed against the walls.  Kero continued in his thoughts, knowing not to answer the door when he caught the faint fragrance of chocolate, a very strong chocolate.  Blindly following the scent, Kero opened Natasha's door and hovered into the hall, down the stairs, and into the foyer.  Coming to the door, Kero realized he shouldn't answer it as he vacantly daydreamed at the white door.

"Keroberos, I know you are there."  A voice from the opposite side of the door spoke.  Kero came out of his chocolate induced trance.  Kero peered through the window beside the closed door.  He found a familiar face looking back at him, Miss Mizuki.  Her face just as pale and hair red.

"What are you doing here?"  Kero said, shocked, through the window.  "You're supposed to be in Europe."

"Kero, may I come inside?"  Miss Mizuki asked.

"Yeah."  Kero responded, playing with the lock on the door, then pulling back on the door knob.  The door slowly opened, to the dismay of Kero who wished he was taller for this assignment.  Miss Mizuki gently pushed on the opening door, assisting him.  In the foyer, the sunlight lit the area by the doorway.

"Kero, I was sent here by Eriol.  He is aware of the situation and he wanted to attend to this but had other business.  I believe you are looking for this spell to conceal the Sakura Book and yourself from Sakura and Li."  She informed Kero and handed him two small, square purple piece of paper.  Kero observed it, taking it from her.

"But this is one of Clow's spells; it is not going to have its full effect over Sakura."  Kero argued.

"But you now draw your power from her and the magic will change accordingly."  Miss Mizuki told him.  "Now go on Kero, I shall be around."  She turned back into the doorway.

"Wait, what business is Eriol on that's so important he couldn't come here himself?"  Kero asked.

"Did you want this chocolate Kero?"  Miss Mizuki smiled, changing the topic and tossing the small wrapped candy to Kero.

"Of course!"  Kero replied.  "I should have known only magic could amplify the scent of chocolate so much."  Kero was now content to wolfing down the chocolate.  Miss Mizuki then walked out, closing the door behind her.

Author's Note:  that last chapter was long.  Guess I missed up judging the length.  wow, 3 pages of nothing but a battle.  For those who like action, I hope you enjoyed it.  Whose character profile shall I choose this time, Ronnie or Jennifer?  They both are equal characters to choose from as they are shaping the plot or subplot if you will.  *flips coin* Heads, it shall be Ronnie.  I am trying to make up incantations versus just saying something like "Dash Card! Release!"  You know?  It really is difficult for me for some reason.  Why would I use Miss. Mackenzie's Japanese name is another question.  Besides that most people might like it better, it's shorter and easier to remember to spell *hehehe*.

**Ronnie:**

**Favorite subject:** PE

**Least favorite subject:**  Science

**Average grade (on an A,B,C,D,F scale):** C

**Best friend:** Chris

**Favorite pastime:** Playing sports, being with Natasha

**Least favorite pastime:** anything boring, having to deal with Jennifer

**Current missions:  Following Natasha**

**Favorite color:** Orange

**Eye color:** Blue

**Hair:** Blond, buzz cut.

**Most often asked of:** Be on my team.

**Other facts:**  At recess, Ronnie can always be found playing sports on the field.  He really doesn't have any academic interests, as long as he's passing it really doesn't matter too much to him.  He only appears in school for social purposes. 


End file.
